


Run and Win Her Heart

by foxmiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Fluff, Funny, Haikyuu x Reader, Happy Ending, Hugs, Humor, Jealousy, Jujutsu kaisen, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Multi, Olympics, Onigiri Miya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Passionate kiss, Post-Time Skip, Restaurants, Romance, Runners, Sad and Happy, Tongue kiss, Volleyball, deep kiss, onigiri, soft, university student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmiya/pseuds/foxmiya
Summary: "I think I have fallen in love with her." The twins said in unison.A very coincidence fate that brought a 23-year-old international student of Kobe University and 23-year-old quarrelsome twins together. A fate that will change the twins' love life, forever.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 135





	1. "Help! Someone grab the baby stroller! Please!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were out jogging to release some tensions after studying quantum mechanics for the whole day. That was when you heard someone screamed asking for help. Little did you know that was the very moment where your and their paths crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic, please give some loves and supports! Thank you!

_Since we consider the case in which a particle is inside a box, so a potential energy function is zero inside and infinite outside. Solving the Schrodinger equation will give the total energy of the particle as this_ _._

_And.. done!_

Doing quantum mechanics homework took you one full day to finish and all you could feel now was the tiredness from keep sitting in one place for too long. Your body felt like a broken machine where the gears were badly rusted and not functioning properly. Your muscles could snap at any time whenever you stretched them.

Studying made you forget the time. Once you immersed yourself in physics, you were into total oblivion to the surrounding.

4:26 pm.

A perfect time to jog and give the muscle some entertainment they deserved after patiently inert for hours. Being a fourth-year undergraduate student in physics science course surely did take [Y/N]’s precious weekends. Not that you didn’t have time to enjoy other activities, you had more than enough time to read all these popular mangas like Jujutsu Kaisen or Blue Lock, but homework and revisions were two major things that always took up most of your weekends. Whenever you had time and opportunity, you always slipped the jogging activity into your busy schedule.

Done with the warm-up, and you wasted no time to start jogging right away. Evening in late November was as cold as a refrigerator. You could see the white steam coming out from your mouth. Your nose felt really cold and it might have turned red already. [Y/N] came from a tropical country [Y/C]. Never once in your life, you experienced what so-called winter and snow. Your very first snow was three years ago; three months after your first semester as an international student in an English-based program at Kobe University started. Living in a country where you barely speak their native language was something really challenging, especially when the area you were living in, Hyogo prefecture, has its own unique dialect. You honestly didn’t even know why you chose to pursue your study in a city that doesn’t speak the regular Japanese language, like Tokyo or Nagoya. Probably because you were too influenced by anime and manga that had their characters speak in the Kansai dialect. They made the dialect sounds really cool. You wanted to try too so you took a bold move by applying to Kobe University. Who expected that you actually got accepted, not to mention that you got selected as a recipient of a full scholarship too? What’s more, who would say no if you have all the good opportunity right at your hand?

You enjoyed jogging very much. It gave you the feeling of being alive. Your legs didn’t stop moving and you maintained the jogging speed at a normal pace. You tended to ignore the surrounding when you were jogging. Even so, you sometimes loved to notice the small and insignificant things around you.

To your right, you saw a black cat that kept staring at a white cat. _The male cat maybe tries to attract the female cat. Good luck, black cat! I am rooting for you!_

To your further right, you saw several restaurants. Every single one of them seemed to be very busy serving tons of customers. _Business is going well here, huh? Maybe I should open a restaurant here too. But what should I sell? My mangas? Selling mangas at a restaurant? That doesn’t sound right though._

At one of the restaurants, you saw two guys at the front of the entrance door and they looked like they were about to pick up boxes that were placed near them. They seemed to be quarreling over something. A bit too far to see whether they were teenagers or adults. _What are they quarreling about? Maybe about who needs to pick up the boxes. Funny. I should join too. The more the merrier._

You turned your head a bit to your left and you saw a grandmother giving five or six little birds bits of her bread. _A happy life you’ve got there birds. Can I be a bird too so that I can get free food? I can try learning how to fly._

That was what a typical evening in Kobe looked like. Everyone minding their own business yet it still gives you a comfortable calmness, tranquility, and friendliness around you. You then focused back to the front view and noticed the horizon started to change their color, rich hues of red blended with oranges, purples, and crimsons.

_I guess it’s time to go back to the dorm._

“Help! Help! Someone grab the baby stroller! Please!”

A shrieking voice that came from behind jolted you from your current jogging posture. You slowed down the speed and turned your head to see who screamed a desperate help. A young mother. Her facial expression was so distorted that you wondered whether she just saw a frightening ghost or maybe a scary-looking spirit.

She suddenly dropped all of her grocery bags and running towards you while extending out her right hand as if she was trying to grab something that was out of her reach. Before you could fully register what was going on, you saw a red baby stroller from the corner of your eye passing you at a relatively high speed. Your eyes followed where the baby stroller was going. At that right moment, you noticed you didn’t even know where you were exactly. The area didn’t seem familiar. Maybe you jogged too far.

_It doesn’t matter where I am now. The mother! The baby stroller!_

You registered one by one what you saw in front of you and did simple math on the distance of the stroller from all angles. An inclined road with a slope that was high enough for the baby stroller to be considered as rolling down really fast. The road was approximately 200 meters long, and the stroller was nearly 70 meters ahead from the top of the road where it starts to incline. Looking at where you stood, you were around 50 meters behind the stroller. At the end of the inclined road was a very busy highway road full of cars.

_Shit!_

_The baby! The busy highway road!_

Your right foot was already at the highest possible gas pedal to give enough force on the tip of your feet to sprint at full speed when you just noticed that it was a highway at the end of the inclined road, and the stroller was rolling down toward it. You were about to release the pedal when two tall guys, one was wearing an orange shirt and the other one was a dark shirt, ran passing you at your right and left. Both of them were trying to catch the baby stroller but the gap between them and the stroller didn’t decrease even a bit.

_No, they won’t make it in time._


	2. “Call an ambulance!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When was the last time you sprint? 4 years ago? 5 years ago? You knew it more than anyone else why you should never ever sprint again. But will you let the baby die right in front you, and her mother, knowing you could save her? Will you sacrifice yourself? Little did you know everything you decided in a split second had brought you to meet two people who ...

You finally released the gas pedal that you had been holding for milliseconds and you could feel your speed was accelerating. All the surrounding scenes were pushed back forcibly from your view. It had been a while since you last sprinted. Your body was not getting used to it anymore. Jogging and sprint were two very distinct sports. Though both used legs but the aftereffects were something you should not mix together in one plate.

Heart pounding, rasping throat, heavy legs, unseasonably cold. You wheezed as your burning lungs gasp for air. Your legs feel numb and painfully sore. You sprinted like the winter breeze colliding into inanimate objects and crashing waves hitting the shoreline. The pain shot through your body. Adrenaline tried to blot it out but the pain was too striking. Your body desperately needed more oxygen. You could feel the leg muscles were already at its limit and your arms swings were slowing down.

_Run! Run faster! Save the baby!_

You didn’t know how many seconds had passed since you started to sprint, but you could see you were approaching the baby stroller. You pushed your arms back and forth more, eyes focused on the stroller, and ignored the cold November night air hitting your face. You pumped your legs as fast as they could go. You lengthen your right hand to grab the stroller holder.

1 meter away. _Still too far._

You cursed your legs for running too slow. You sped up the sprint, even faster than a few seconds ago, fast enough for your hair to be pushed all the way back by the wind that combing them. You needed to grab the baby stroller as fast as possible so that you would have enough distance in front of you to stop the stroller slowly and not abruptly in order to reduce the impulse force that could damage the baby’s soft neck bone.

0.3 meters away. _Please legs, run faster._

You pushed yourself harder and commanded the legs to give the remaining energy they had to sprint more. The tips of your fingers touched the stroller’s holder before the gap between the holder and your fingers grew bigger again. The adrenaline really didn’t do their work this time. The pain was all over your body. Your breath was in an irregular pattern. You could pass out any second now.

But you didn’t give up. You tried again to grab the stroller’s holder. It was just 1 cm apart. Very close yet too far. You desperately lengthen your hand and fingers with a hope that they will somehow be able to grab the baby stroller. Time seemed like just lengthen itself. You could tell that not even one minute had passed since you sprinted but it felt like you had been sprinting for hours.

The tip of your fingers touched the rough fabric of the stroller holder again. Sprint while extending an arm wasn’t easy. It could reduce the speed. All you could do now was to rely on your legs to keep running without your arms swinging back and forth.

_Please please please._

Before even you notice it, your right hand was grabbing firmly the stroller holder

_Yes! I grabbed it! I grabbed the stroller! Now slow down. Gotta save the baby’s neck next._

You peeked the front view to check how many meters were left for you to slow down the sprinting speed, but instead, you saw the highway right in front of you, just a few meters away. Your only hope to save the baby safely without any severe physical damage crumbled into pieces. There really was not enough distance to let you slow down the speed slowly. You got panicked, really panicked. If you stop too sudden, you could really break the baby’s soft neck bone, or worse, the sudden halt can cause the baby to jump out of the stroller and straight towards the highway, and if that was the case, you would not be able to catch her in time. No one can save her. Nothing can save her now.

_What should I do? What should I do?_

_No time to think_.

You sprinted at the fastest ever speed you had ever done in your life. You didn’t know how many times your legs moved in one period of time. Maybe dozens? Maybe hundreds? You didn’t know and you didn’t care. All you needed to do now was to place yourself at the front of the stroller. You then grabbed the baby’s body carefully and carried her out of the stroller while sprinting. Both of you were about 35 meters away before entering the sidewalk that separated the inclined road and the busy highway. 35 meters away left and yet you were still sprinting at high speed.

_No time to think_.

You hugged the baby tightly inside your arms while holding her head with your right hand, covering it safely before you abruptly turned right. You let yourself enter the long sidewalk to give you enough time and distance to slow down the sprint without giving the baby any huge force that can potentially damage her head or break her neck. At least that was what you thought what you should be doing before you left foot stepped on a stone that was as big as half size of an adult fist. You lost your balance to your left instantly, and your back and head hit the fence along the sidewalk really hard. The pain from the hit was too huge and too sudden that you were barely aware of what just happened. You fell sideways on your left quite hard and you heard a crack sound from inside your body.

_Broken bone maybe. My arm? Shoulder?_

Everything happened in a flash, but at least you knew that the baby was safe inside your arms, laughing happily not knowing what just happened in the past several seconds.

_Clash!_

A very loud crash sound was heard from the highway. Still laying on the sidewalk, the baby was safe inside your arms, you turned your head towards the direction of the sound. You almost couldn’t believe what you were seeing. The baby stroller was wrecked really bad, way too bad. You totally had forgotten about the stroller after taking the baby out of it. The stroller kept sliding down from the inclined road straight to the busy highway. A sedan car hit and crashed the stroller to the point it no longer had a shape of a stroller. Seeing the unrecognizable stroller made you unconsciously hugged the baby more tightly. You couldn’t help but imagine the worst scenario if the baby was still inside the stroller, if you didn’t take her out of it, if you slowed down the speed.

The baby’s mother running towards you and crying. She hugged and rubbed the baby’s back gently making sure the baby was safe. She thanked you nonstop, lot enough that you could almost imitate her thank you tone. You steadied yourself to stand. Right hand on the sidewalk fence, you couldn’t use your left hand because it was unmistakably broken just a few seconds ago. Legs were giving their best to use little to none remaining energy to support the whole body.

_Thud!_

Your buttocks registered a new form of pain. Not the pain that was due to muscle cram.

_Did I just fall? Wow, I didn’t know I am that tired. When was the last time I sprint? Second-year high school, huh? That was like 5 years ago. That was really long time ago, yes. Whatever, I need to stand. Legs please work._

Again, one hand on the sidewalk fence to support your legs that were not functioning properly anymore. You were ready to stand but your legs were already giving up. _Bean sprouts_ , you thought. You could feel that your legs were so weak that you could really fall anytime. The moment your hand accidentally slipped from the sidewalk fence, you harden the muscles of your buttocks and were ready to fall again. Eyes were shut automatically to bear any incoming pain.

1 second passed. 2 seconds passed. You felt no pain on your buttocks.

_Huh? I didn’t fall. Yes!_

You opened your eyes to witness the small victory of not falling down, but instead, you saw the guy who ran earlier to save the baby stood right next to you. His right arm was at your back and his big hand was grabbing your right arm tightly. His body was pressing close to your broken left arm and you could feel the striking pain coming through but you were too tired to flinch. Though so, one thing for sure, you were so glad that you didn’t fall on your buttocks again. Buttocks were precious after all.

You tried to say thank you but your heart was still busy inhaling a tank full of oxygen. No words came out. You didn’t hear anything other than your own breathing. You tried to stand again, maybe you could stand properly this time. That was when the other guy who was with him earlier grabbed you from your behind. You didn’t notice that you were slipping out from the first guy’s arm and was about to fall again. When you were finally able to slowly study the surrounding, thanks to the inhaled oxygen that your brain was finally starting to work again, you were shocked enough to ask yourself whether the thing that you were seeing was even real or not.

_Ahh, now what? Am I seeing Naruto’s kage-bunshin ninja technique or what? Why are there two very similar persons? Is that possible? Are they even real? They must be not. They must be not, right? Am I really that tired to the point that I am losing my mind?_

Maybe you were indeed tired and almost losing your mind, but you were conscious enough to notice that there really were two people with very similar facial appearance looking right into your eyes. They were like a copy-paste of each other.

_Twins?_

The guy who was wearing an orange jersey and jogging pants was the first guy who helped you from falling. You guessed yourself maybe he was an athlete. The second guy who was wearing a dark blue long sleeves shirt with a tiny onigiri symbol on his left chest and a hat with the same color as his shirt with some sort of kanji on it was the second guy who grabbed you from behind. He either owned one of the restaurants up the inclined road there or did a part-time job, you thought to yourself.

_What is the name of the restaurant? The kanji on his hat, what does that read? I need to remember it, gotta thank them later._

You cursed yourself for not be able to read the kanji. Not because your eyes were too tired to read it, but because you just simply couldn’t read kanji. Your kanji level was really just at JLPT N5 level.

_Athlete guy and onigiri guy. Ok, I will just give them these nicknames for now. I need to remember their nicknames and thank them later. Athlete guy and onigiri guy. Athlete guy and onigiri guy. Athle-_

Your view was starting to blur. Your head was spinning really bad. The dizziness that you felt was no joke. Everything seemed to lose their sharp edges and turned blurry as if Gaussian blur was added to your eyes. The athlete guy and onigiri guy’s face were losing their shape too.

_Ahh, I am going to pass out for good now._

The last things you heard, or at least what you thought you heard because you didn’t fully understand the Kansai dialect, were,

“Hey Tsumu, she is about to pass out.” said the onigiri guy.

“Call an ambulance, dumbass Samu!” said the athlete guy.

Then everything went pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea if it is even possible to grab a baby from a stroller while sprinting. I felt like it is possible but I don’t know, I never tried. Please pretend as if everything that happened in this chapter makes a complete sense according to whatever physics laws that hold.


	3. “Your knee is a ticking time bomb."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which one was worst? Had your left arm broken or being told a brutal truth that you didn't want to be told?

“Are you awake, [Y/N] San?”

 _What a very tender voice._ _I could listen to this voice all day._

You responded to the voice and slowly opened your eyes to welcome a gentle amount of sunlight through your retina. Your eyes were still halfway opened but you started to see the surrounding clearly.

Cream-colored ceiling. Walls with light blue color at all four directions. Sliding window with regular size on your right. Little birds were chirping from outside. A very soft bed was supporting your body from below. An IV with transparent liquid was attached to your right arm.

_A typical structure of a room at the hospital. Yeah, hospital… Huh? Hospital?_

“H-Hey. Am I at the hospital?”

Your voice sounded so harsh and deep. You were thirsty, you felt your saliva was thick like wallpaper paste. Your throat felt parched as if you were left laying out in the scorching sun to dry. You wondered when was the last time you drank and how long you had been at the hospital.

“Yes, you are at the hospital. You got admitted last night, around 6 pm. Here, your drink.”

_Last night? What time is it now?_

You looked for a clock on the wall and found one right at the front of your view. 1:34 pm. Your brain worked on the simple math to calculate how long you had been admitted to the hospital while drinking the water that the doctor offered to you.

_Nearly 20 hours. I have been in the hospital for almost one day._

You tried to recall what happened last night. You felt like you remembered everything but at the same time, you didn’t. Very vague images of many scenes were right at the back of your eyes but you were not sure what these were, or who they were. The only thing you remembered at that moment was you went out for a jog after finished quantum mechanics homework.

The doctor swung a flashlight rhythmically to your right eye then left eye to check whether your pupils respond normally or dilated. You wanted to close your eyes because the light was somehow a bit blinding but the doctor held your eyelids strong enough for them to stay open. After several swings, he put the flashlight back to his pocket.

“Your two friends are waiting outside. They are super worried about you. One keeps asking what happened to you, while the other one is quiet but I can totally tell he is internally screaming inside.”

 _Two friends?_ Tick tock tick tock and one vague image were becoming clear.

_Oh yeah, I just remember there were two guys who helped me last night from- helped me from what?_

Your head was spinning, you felt lightheaded even though you were still lying on the bed.

_Wait, which friends is he talking about? The two guys last night are not my friends, I don’t know them, I don’t even know their names._

You tried again to recall what actually happened last night. Your brain dug all the buried scenes and looked for the one you wanted to see. Slowly another vague image was starting to show its picture.

_I was jogging, then I heard a woman screamed, and-_

Your thinking interfered when the doctor sat at a small chair on your left. He took out a paper he put on the table near you and a pen from his shirt pocket. He read through it silently while spinning the pen between his fingers without letting any words out. Though so you could guess it must be the results of the checkups he was reading. You glanced at him.

 _He looked kind and playful_ , _but at the same time, he gives that sort of a piercing vibe, strong but not threatening_.

The doctor noticed you were looking at him. He closed the paper, looked at you, and smiled.

“Ok since you are fully awake now, so here are the results of the examination. You are fine, [Y/N] San. You inflicted no serious injuries. No internal damage on your brain and body too even though there are several scratches on your arms and legs. Only that you broke your left arm, so you’ve got to live together with that cast for 3 months. Be nice with the cast ok.”

_What? I broke my left arm?_

You raised your right hand slowly trying to rub the cast that covered your left arm. You couldn’t believe you really broke an arm. But at least it was the left arm that was in a cast, you still could do daily activities with your right arm, you thought to yourself. You didn’t notice you gave out a confused, shocked, and relieved facial expression all at once because, by the time you noticed it, the doctor chuckled at your unreadable expression. You immediately turned back to your default facial expression though you didn’t know how it looked like.

“I see. Hmm, thanks, Doctor .. “

You tried to read the doctor’s name tag on his left chest.

_Ah shit, I can’t read kanji. What does that read? There is kanji for number 5 there, So is his name Go- who?_

“Gojo, Gojo Satoru. Just call me Satoru. ‘The handsome Doctor Satoru’. You actually speak Japanese well. I bet you don’t know the Kansai dialect, do you? How about reading kanji?”

“Ah, ok. Thanks, Doctor Satoru. ‘The handsome Doctor Satoru.’ And yes, I cannot speak the Kansai dialect much. I only know very basic kanji so, umm, sorry I couldn’t read your name in kanji.”

“Nah, it's fine. I get it. It is totally fine.” Said the handsome doctor with his tender voice.

Three seconds passed in silence when suddenly you felt a serious atmosphere was emitted from the doctor. He shifted his seat and he looked right into your eyes. This time his stare felt very different. A very serious one, sort of threatening but not dangerous. You almost jolted at it.

“So I did a thorough check on you last night, a full-body scan, to see if there was any internal damage in any part of your body. And while examining the results, I noticed there was something that I believed wasn’t caused by the incident last night.” He paused to give you time to process what he just said.

“[Y/N] San, your legs, more accurately your knee, the tendon on your left knee, had it-“

“Yes. It had once torn before. 5 years ago.” You cut his sentence with a truth that you didn’t want to recall.

You looked down at your knee. Pink scar after the surgery years ago was still clearly visible near your left knee. You slowly touched and rubbed it as if trying to feel back all the incidents that happened 5 years ago.

“I see. According to two guys who brought you to the hospital last night, who stayed with you in the ambulance and here at the hospital before they left, said that you sprinted at _a ridiculously fast speed_ to save a baby from getting hit by a car.”

 _Wait a second. I sprinted to save a baby?_ One more vague image was starting to show up.

You couldn’t believe what you just heard because you knew it very well what would happen if you sprint with a tendon that had once torn, though it was healed now. While you were lost in thought thinking about the worst scenario, suddenly all the missing pieces about what happened last night were connected one by one. You remembered why you sprinted to save the baby, why you broke your left arm, why you ended up in the hospital, and who these guys were.

“Yes, I did sprint.” You mumbled, answered your mind’s question.

You noticed the doctor was still looking at you. You turned your head to the opposite direction from where the doctor sat, trying to avoid his stare. You knew exactly what he would say next.

“Judging from your response, you seem to know exactly the effects of sprinting with a tendon that had once torn. Am I right?” He didn’t waver his stare. He knew how to make his patients be aware of the dangers that may be inflicted upon them if they didn’t follow whatever instructions or advice was given to them.

You kept your eyes away from him and stayed silent. But eventually, you gave up in a count of seconds. His stare was more daunting than your stubbornness in avoiding him.

“Yes. The previous doctor said that if I ever sprint again with this torn tendon, there may be permanent damage on my knee, and if that happens, I will face difficulty in walking.” You shifted your eyes from the sliding door to the doctor’s eyes.

“I- I was fully aware that I shouldn’t sprint but I just couldn’t let the baby die knowing that I was able to run to save her.”

You heard it clearly your own desperate voice even though you didn’t know what you were so desperate for. Was it for the baby? Or was it for yourself? You never knew.

“I see. Don’t get me wrong [Y/N] San. I am here not to judge you. Actually, your tendon is fine. _Still fine,_ at least for now. You still can walk, jog. I checked it that no further damage was inflicted on your tendon. It didn’t tear. So don’t worry. But here I am going to advise you one thing.”

He shifted his seat again and this time he lowered his upper body to bring his right elbow on his knee while holding a pen between his two fingers. His stare was more intimidating and stronger than before but you felt no fear because you knew that he was going to tell you a brutal truth.

“Your knee is a ticking time bomb, [Y/N] San. You sure still can jog and run with this had-once-torn tendon, but if you sprint at that _ridiculously fast speed_ again, even just one more time, I cannot guarantee that you can jog anymore after this. So, please, love and save yourself too.”

Upon hearing what he just said, you felt you just broke into a cold sweat. The truth he just said was more brutal than you had expected, but he wasn’t wrong. Indeed your knee was a ticking time bomb, it could explode anytime if you weren’t careful.

He decided to keep his eyes on you for another few more seconds, making sure you got the idea of just how fragile your knee tendon was before his smile was back like how he was a few minutes ago when he called out your name asking if you were awake or not.

“In short, you can discharge this evening. Overall, you are fine. I will call back your friends before they lose their minds waiting for your news. Good afternoon, [Y/N] San. Please take care of yourself more, ok? Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you are wondering if an international student can afford medical fees in Japan, yes they can. All residents in Japan need to have ‘National Health Insurance (Japan)’ and with that, patients typically only pay 10% to 30% of the cost, the rest is covered by the government.
> 
> 2\. If you haven’t read Jujutsu Kaisen (JJK), please do. It is a good manga! Gojo Satoru is one of their main characters. He is the most ikemen guy from JJK. He has that playful and carefree personality like a tiny bunny but he could be an intimidating and scary lion whenever he feels like he wants to.
> 
> 3\. Please don’t take seriously the biological and medical terms here. I honestly don’t know if a once torn tendon is possible for the person to sprint, or if the tendon that had once torn, can it tore again if sprint, or if the healed torn tendon can cause difficulty in walking if any damage is inflicted. So, please just don’t think too much about such medical things ok.


	4. “So this kanji reads as ‘Miya’?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does it feel to have finally remembered something that you had forgotten and tried so hard to recall it back?

“In short, you can discharge this evening. Overall, you are fine. I will call back your friends before they lose their minds waiting for your news. Good afternoon, [Y/N] San. Please take care of yourself more, ok? Bye.”

Doctor Satoru left your hospital room without waiting for your response and seconds later, your two friends, Itadori Yuji and Fushiguro Megumi came in with a very worried expression. You bet he didn't tell your friends anything other than 'she is awake now'. Knowing that you were fine, Yuji put the biggest smile you had ever seen on his face and Megumi did a gesture of his typical subtle smile. The chaos yet comfortable atmosphere around them made you calm. You were really glad to be their friend.

“[Y/N]! I am so glad you are fine! I almost stopped breathing when received a call last night that you got admitted to a hospital. I dropped my dinner plate and straight away went here. And in case you are curious, my dinner is still on the floor in my room now.” Yuji, a very happy going guy. Explaining things in one breath was his way of telling stories.

“Yeah, he is right. I was worried too.” Megumi, a quiet and more calming guy, the total opposite of Yuji. He was a man of one or two words. He said things only when he thought it was necessary. He didn’t joke around.

They were in the same course as you, physics science. Both of them were Japanese, 100% pure Japanese who can speak their mother tongue fluently and read kanji with no problem. They also can speak English as fluent as everyone else. They said they learned it from an exchange program they did together in the United Kingdom two years ago.

“Sorry for making you two worry.”

You told them one by one everything that happened last night, starting from the moment you left your dorm till you hit the sidewalk fence while holding a baby. You also told them that there were two guys who helped you from falling after you broke your arm. You asked your friends if they had met them or saw them because you wanted to thank the guys for the help. But unfortunately, none of your friends saw anyone when they arrived at your hospital room, other than the handsome Doctor Satoru. What was worse, you didn’t remember and didn’t even know at all where you were exactly last night, so you wouldn’t be able to look for the onigiri guy’s restaurant, or the restaurant where the onigiri guy was working at.

“Oh! Speaking of the baby and her mother," Yuji snapped his fingers.

"Just remembered that the mother was here this morning and said to give this to you as a gratitude for saving her baby. She said sorry for not being able to be by your side when you are awake, she had to go to work. Also, she said sorry if the thing she brought is not good enough to thank you. That was what she told us. Here.”

Yuji said while taking out a dark blue rectangular box with a size of about A4 paper from the plastic bag and put it on your thighs. On top of the box, you saw a very familiar symbol. A white circular pattern with inside was a kanji that you couldn't read written in white color.

_Where did I see this symbol?_

You tried to recall back one more missing piece that was still not connected with the rest. You clearly remembered that you had seen this symbol but didn't know where and on what occasion you saw it. Your instinct said you need to know what the symbol was though you yourself were not sure why you should try to figure it out. You felt like it was important, so you went on checking one by one all the possible scenarios where you might have come across with this symbol, anywhere.

_Did I see this somewhere at university? Canteen? Convenience stores? From television? Books? Where? Where?_

“Hey, I know this symbol. It is a symbol of a restaurant called Onigiri Miya. A very well known restaurant for their best onigiri in the whole of Kobe or I would say the best onigiri in the whole of Japan. I had only tried two or three times, tasted really good. The rice is so soft. I would recommend salmon onigiri. The best.”

Tick tock tick tock. Time was ticking at their own speed.

_Holy mama! It is that restaurant! The onigiri guy! Last night he wore a hat with the exact same symbol. Holy shit._

“D-Do you know where the restaurant is, Megumi?” You asked impatiently with your hands were slightly trembling. You were too excited. You were near to finding the location of the restaurant.

“I don’t quite remember the place but it is near AEON, about 8 km from our dorm. The box should have the address though. Why don’t you check the box?”

_Damn genius you Megumi. I didn’t think of checking the address on the box._

You raised the box carefully with your right hand, not wanting to destroy the beauty of the onigiri that you hadn’t seen yet. _Bingo!_ There was indeed the address of the restaurant on the right side of the cover. You grinned. Finally, you had found the exact location of the restaurant. And that, you could thank the onigiri guy properly later. You hoped that the athlete guy would be there too so that you could thank him too.

“So this kanji reads as ‘Miya’?” You asked.

“Yeah, it means shrine. Do you know Fushimi Inari Shrine in Kyoto that has thousands of vermilion torii gates? The shrine is dedicated to the Shinto god of rice, and foxes are thought to be the god’s messengers. That’s why we see many fox statues across the shrine grounds. Well, that is one of the examples of the shrine we can find in Japan, and we use the same kanji for this.”

“I see, thanks Yuji!”

_ Miya... Shrine, foxes, and the god of rice. _

That was new to you. Though you knew the Fushimi Inari Shrine and had visited it last summer, but you just knew that the foxes there were the God of rice’s messengers. That sort of piqued your interest in.. what? You honestly didn't know what made you interested in it. 

“You explained too much, Yuji.” Said Megumi while sighing.

"I won't deny that." Yuji shrugged.

"Hey, let's eat the onigiri together!" You said, slowly and carefully opened the box cover.

Six onigiri were arranged nicely in two rows. Each had a different flavor. Tamago, miso, pickled plum, salt konbu, grilled mentaiko, and sesame. All looked really delicious. You tried miso, Megumi tried tamago and Yuji tried pickled plum. Indeed, as Megumi said, the onigiri tasted really good. The rice was soft too. The three of you ate the onigiri together at your hospital room while listening to Yuji’s yesterday activity from the moment he woke up until he dropped his dinner plate. Megumi was there to sigh at Yuji’s sometimes-exaggerating story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you haven’t read Jujutsu Kaisen (JJK), please do. It is a good manga! Itadori Yuji and Fushiguro Megumi are characters from JJK. In the manga, they are friends of the same school and in the same year.
> 
> 2\. Can you see the parallel in Haikyuu how the Miya twins are portrayed as foxes and Kita san is working as a rice farmer?


	5. "Oh god! This is that girl who sprinted at a ridiculously fast speed."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was where everything, every single thing, got started.

On the next day, Monday, after finished with the class that ends at 4:30 pm, you went to take a subway and head to where the Onigiri Miya restaurant was. Although you only had one class today but it was very exhausting as if you had one full day class. Besides the fact that it was your first class since you broke your arm and you got to do everything with only one functioning arm, your classmates were kept asking tons of questions about your currently non-functioning arm. You never knew that answering that many questions would be really tiring.

It was nearly 5:15 pm when you were walking from the last station to whenever destination Google Maps told you to go. If Google Maps showed you the correct direction, you still had about 25 meters to go. Using a phone in cold winter wasn't easy, especially when your gloves did not have that special fabric on the tip of the fingers for you to be able to touch the phone screen without taking off the gloves. Since you just lost that special gloves a week ago, you had no other choice but to wear the normal and typical one. Not that you disliked it, but you had to take off the gloves each time you needed to use the phone. And everything seemed to be really difficult when you only had one arm that could work fine. Wearing and taking off a glove with one arm surely wasn't easy. It took you a longer time than it should be. While you were still struggling with the glove, you heard a chatter, or maybe a quarrel, from two grown-up men near one of the restaurants.

“No, you pick up the boxes, Samu.”

“No, you do, Tsumu. I already did one yesterday and the day before. You said you will help me pick them up but you went inside and ate onigiri instead.”

“I am older than you, so you’ve got to listen to what your older brother says.”

“For real, Tsumu? You are literally just 9 minutes older than me.”

“That still does not change the fact that I am older than you, Samu.”

“9 minutes difference is not worth asking me to pick up these boxes.”

You didn't know who they were. You couldn't see their faces. The only thing you sort of could guess was that maybe they were the same guys who quarreled over the same topic, who should pick up the boxes, exactly two days ago. The day you broke your arm. Though joining their quarrel to make it merrier seemed fun, as what you told yourself jokingly days ago, but now you had a more important mission to do, to find the Onigiri Miya restaurant. You checked again Google Maps to make sure you were indeed at the right direction but somehow the map showed you a different restaurant. The Onigiri Miya restaurant did not have a website, so you couldn't find the exact location from their sitemap. You had to rely on Google Maps that did not seem to be so reliable. So you decided to ask these two guys for the direction.

_What did they call each other? Tsumu and Samu?_

“Excuse me, Tsumu San? Samu San?”

The two of them instantly stopped quarreling and looked at you in disbelief after you called their names.

_Oh shit, did I just do something weird? Why are they staring at me like that?_

Out of nowhere, they suddenly laughed and slapping each other’s back. They might have forgotten that they were quarreling over who should pick the boxes just 3 seconds ago. Their laughs were not loud to be heard by the next doors but it was loud enough to make you feel embarrassed over something you did not know what it was. Your face turned really red instantly, partially due to the coldness of November. You looked everywhere but their eyes. Avoiding eyes were the perfect thing to do when you wanted to have a short escape from something that you did not want to face.

_Oh my god, this is so embarrassing. Just let me be a bird and fly away from here._

Your right hand was cold, you hadn't put back the glove. Your phone was still showing Google Maps that supposed to lead you to the Onigiri Miya restaurant but instead lead you to two unknown men, who seemed to be always on a bad term but instantly be best buddies in the next moment. You silently cursed Google Maps. You blamed the application. If Tinder could bring you to a man who might be your match, then Google Maps brought you to a man, or men, who would never be your match. You cursed again at the Google Maps.

“Sorry, we laugh too hard.” A guy with blonde hair said while trying his best to stop laughing. There were some tears in his eyes. He indeed really laughed way too hard.

“We are sorry. We were just so shocked that you called us with that nickname.” A guy with gray hair added the explanation. He had stopped laughing, somehow.

“Yeah, I mean no one calls us with that Tsumu and Samu nickname other than us." The blonde hair guy said, wiping away the tears with his fingers. He was still laughing, a bit. "We wanted to have a foreigner-like name when we were like in the fourth-grader, so we shorten our names. Ended up with us still calling each other with that nickname." You had no idea what he was talking about.

"I call this dumb Osamu as Samu.” The blonde hair guy placed his arm over the gray hair guy's shoulder.

“And I call this dumber Atsumu as Tsumu.” The gray hair guy pointed his thumb toward the blonde hair guy.

“What did you say Samu? You are the dumbest then!”

“No, the status ‘dumb, dumber, dumbest’ is all yours. You can have them Tsumu.”

_Are they quarreling again?_

When you felt like the embarrassment temperature had cooled down, when your heartbeat seemed to be back to normal, you gathered the courage to ask them for the direction of the Onigiri Miya restaurant, hoping that you wouldn’t do anything embarrassing again. You had been looking really everywhere but their eyes, their faces. When you finally lifted your head to look at them, you got really shocked for a brief moment. You stared at them for several seconds making sure you were seeing the _right_ guys. Eyes were blinking from the cold air that hit them. The more you look at them, the more you were sure it was them. The two guys who had been quarreling seconds ago and be best friends to each other seconds later, and the guys who now were trying to hold back their laughter were the athlete guy and the onigiri guy who helped you the other day. The guys who you had been looking for. You got excited, you finally found them, you finally could thank them. You took back the curses you threw at the Google Maps. You even rephrased back what you told yourself earlier, if Tinder could bring you to a man who might be your match, then Google Maps brought you to men who made you feel really glad you could meet them.

Little did you know Google Maps did more than that.

“Hey, umm, thank you for hel-“

Your sentence was interrupted by the athlete guy, Atsumu, when he took a step closer to you. His face was so close to yours that you could feel his warm breath hitting your red cheeks. It was really close that you could notice his eyebrows color was different from his hair color. It was dark, black maybe. His eyes were looking straight into yours, and suddenly went wide as if he just realized something very big.

“Oh god! Hey Samu! This is that girl who sprinted at _a ridiculously fast speed_ two days ago. Remember when we saw a baby stroller rolling down over there on Saturday evening when we were fighting over who to pick up the boxes? And we ran right away towards the stroller but couldn’t grab it? And out of nowhere there was a girl who sprinted between us like- what did you call her, Samu? Red fox?”

You honestly didn't remember if you had sprinted between them. At that moment, you just wanted to take the shortest distance to get yourself to the baby stroller. The only thing you still clearly remember was there were indeed two guys who quarreled over who should pick up the boxes, two days ago. 

Atsumu's face was really close. You wanted to take one step back to give some space between your and his nose, but you got rooted to the spot when the onigiri guy, Osamu, took one step closer next to his twin and went on lowering his body to make his eyes to be at the same level as yours. You noticed a very subtle gasp he made, like he got shocked, shocked of seeing you.

Now you had two sets of beautiful eyes looking at your eyes. The very same eyes that looked at you when they held you from falling days ago. You got flushed a bit. Maybe it's women's natural reflex to get flushed and shy and slightly turned red when there were, not just one, but two tall and good-looking guys were standing just a few inches from you, nose to nose.

“You're right, Tsumu. It is really her. I can’t believe I would meet you again. I didn’t have a chance to ask your name the other day. And sorry for leaving you at the hospital. I got a call from a rice farm company and Tsumu had a late practice."

Both of them lifted their heads and stood straight. Now that they were standing with their back straight, you could see just how tall they were. If you had to guess, their height must be taller than 185 cm, maybe near 190 cm. They made you look like a person who didn't drink enough milk when was young, making you look super small like you were now. Indeed 164 cm looked small when standing _right next to_ 190 cm tall guys. 

"Come on in. It's cold outside.” Osamu said, grabbing your right hand and inviting you to go inside.

"Come in, come in!" Atsumu said, gently pushing you with his hand on your back.

_Wait, are they going to drag me to go inside? I didn't say I want to go inside. Damn you Google Maps, you really brought me to weird people._


	6. "Just call me [Y/N]."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins were giving you all those little hints, but you didn't see any of them. Either because it was still too early to notice it, or the hints were just too small to be seen at this stage, or simply because you were too dense to even see those hints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me. I get that my fanfic has a slow opening, but yes please keep reading it! Thanks! Much love <3

Osamu brought you to a table near the window, the quiet table he called it. While he went back on quarreling outside with his twin over the boxes, you looked around the restaurant from your seat. Though it was your first time coming here, you fell in love with it right away. The restaurant had the sort of a home vibe that made you comfortable being around here. Warm and very loving. The restaurant had the Japanese theme as its decoration, but modern, it was a mix of both. The roof was made from very long woods that were very neatly arranged next to each other. The lamp frames were made from woods too, with white papers covering the rest of the lamp except the bottom one. The lamps had a perfect cubic shape. Very beautiful. As for the serving area, if you had to describe it, it was like the one where you would see at most of the sushi restaurants; food was made right in front of the customers and served it to them right away. Circular seats were placed nicely in front of it. There was a glass box with many onigiri inside on top of the serving area, near the corner. On one of the walls, it was full of a list of onigiri prices arranged horizontally. Each was written on a rectangular wood. It was a bit too far to see from your seat but you bet it was written by hand one by one, with a brush, it was not printed. Very beautifully written, each stroke was strong. Mesmerizing. And across the restaurant, there were dozens of wooden tables and soft chairs for customers to sit and enjoy their onigiri.

You admired everything about this restaurant.

“Here, drink this tea. It can make you warm.” You were lost in your thought when Osamu was back with a cup of warm tea placed on a black serving plate. You noticed the serving plate was made from wood too.

_Ohh almost entirely this restaurant is made from wood._

"Thank you." You right away placed your right hand around the warm tea hoping that it could warm your hand that had gone frozen for not wearing gloves awhile ago. Noticing Atsumu was not there, you unconsciously looked around and searched for him. You couldn't help but to think the obvious thing that Atsumu was Osamu's twin, they were like a set, so if one of them was not around, it would be a must thing to do to look for the other twin.

“He is outside, picking up the boxes.” Osamu said while sliding himself between the table and chair, and sat in front of you. 

“I-Is it okay to let him do it alone? The boxes may be heavy and it is cold outside. M-Maybe we should help him.” Your feet were ready to stand you up, your buttocks were few millimeters away from the soft chair when Osamu gently hold your wrist, smiled, and asked you to sit down again.

“True that the boxes are heavy and it is damn cold outside, but really just let him do it. Serve him right for not helping me pick up the boxes for the past two days." He grinned. He looked really happy as if he was finally feeling superior over his other twin.

"Plus, you shouldn’t do any heavy work with one of your arms is in a cast like that, should you?” He finally released his grip second after you sat.

_Ahh, yes, I totally forgot that I broke my left arm._

“ By the way, is your arm okay? Did you really break the arm when you hit the sidewalk fence the other day? I saw you hit the fence quite bad though.”

“Umm, yeah my arm is fine. N-no I mean yes. I did hit the sidewalk fence but I broke my arm when I fell down the ground after hitting the fence.” You touched the cast, and cursed silently for the scattered words you just have spoken. At that moment, you jokingly, or maybe partially not even jokingly, thought why did you even go to pursue study in an area with a strong dialect. You sighed to yourself.

“Hey, it’s okay, speak slowly. You don’t have to use the Kansai dialect, just use the general one. I am still amazed anyway at how a non-Japanese person like you can speak our mother tongue fluently.” He smiled.

_My Japanese is not fluent at all. I even know there are a lot of grammatical mistakes in my sentences but I can’t correct it because I don’t know the correct ones. Oh god, this is so embarrassing._

“So what do you want to eat? It’s my treat." Osamu changed the conversation topic, either to make you feel comfortable or he knew you were hungry.

“T-thanks but really I will pay myself. I-I mean I would like to eat onigiri but yes I will pay my own food.”

Your words were getting even more scattered that you didn’t even know what you were talking about. You were just hoping that Osamu would understand your messed sentence, but instead, he giggled. You were not sure why he did so but you took that as a yes that he understood what you said.

“It is my restaurant. Onigiri Miya is mine. ‘Miya’ is my, well, my and his family name. Though we are twins, he owns nothing from my restaurant. It is all mine. Haha!”Osamu said very proudly.

_Huh? This restaurant is his? This very big restaurant? This very successful restaurant? This restaurant that is nearly entirely made from woods? Wait, he is joking, isn't he? He looks so young though. A university student, maybe? And he owns this restaurant? How old is he?_

You thought you asked all these questions inside your head, which indeed you did, except the last one. And it was too late already to take it back when you noticed that you had said it out loud how old Osamu was. You instantly went on a panic mode.

“I- I am sorry! I shouldn’t ask that! Really, I am sorry! Very impolite of me to ask your age. Sorry. Sorry!” Your right hand was moving around in the air trying to add an explanation to your sentences. You knew very well that it was really not polite to ask someone's age, and their wage, in Japanese culture. And you just did one of the biggest crimes. You wanted to explain more, wanted to tell more but everything got stuck right in your head when you were trying to translate each word to Japanese, nothing came out from your mouth. Your face turned red instantly, like a freshly picked tomato, from another embarrassment that happened for the second time in a span of 5 minutes.

“Haha! It’s fine. Don’t be guilty of asking about my age. I am fine with that, really. Calm down ok? Your face is really red." Osamu said while trying to calm you down with his hand gestures. You were still trying to explain more, hand was still moving around in the air.

"I am 23. And just call me Osamu, I am fine being called by my first name. Nice to meet you.”

Your right hand stopped from moving in all directions when Osamu gave his hand to greet you. It took some milliseconds to get yourself calm, and to get you to understand what Osamu was doing. You were about to join your hand with his to greet him back, but instead, you got his older twin’s palm on yours and shook your hand quite roughly.

“I am Atsumu, Miya Atsumu. Nice to meet you! What is your name?” His hand was gripping on yours, tightly. 

“Hey, Tsumu. Don’t interrupt us.” Osamu glared at his twin.

“It is okay what? I haven’t done a proper introduction yet and I am done picking up all the boxes so I am going to sit here with you guys.” Atsumu released your hand and sat next to Osamu.

“Ignore this dumb Tsumu, please .. hmm.. “

“[Your full name]. Just call me [Y/N]." You quickly greeted Osamu's hand that had been in a greeting position for five seconds solid. "In my country, we don’t have first and family names so I really don’t mind being called using my first name. And you don’t have to put ‘San’ behind, I mean I am the same age as you two. 23.” Osamu gripped your hand tightly for one brief moment before released it.

“Waa! We are twins then.” Atsumu said excitedly and ignored his real twin who was sitting right next to him. Osamu just shook his head in disagreement for the childish behavior of his twin’s.

“Anyway [Y/N], what do you want to eat?” The restaurant owner asked again while putting a menu book that lists down all onigiri with various flavors in front of you. Before you even open the menu to look for what to eat, you remembered what Megumi said yesterday. “ _Salmon onigiri, the best_.”

“One salmon onigiri please.” You said with no hesitation. You knew you just made the right decision, you knew that there was no doubt that Osamu’s salmon onigiri would indeed really be the best, though you hadn’t tried one yet.

Osamu looked confused at first, maybe because he knew it was your first time coming here and yet you ordered something without even trying to look through the menu first. But that didn't matter to him. He smiled widely and took your order before disappearing into the kitchen door at the back. And that left you and Atsumu alone.

“So [Y/N], are you a student? Where do you study? What year are you in now? What is your major?” He took his twin's warm tea and drank it.

“I- yes I am a student, a fourth-year student at Kobe University. I am studying physics, physics science.”

He choked his drink and his eyes went wide, like minutes ago when he noticed you were the girl who he said sprinted at a ridiculously fast speed. He looked like in disbelief of something that you couldn’t put what it was.

“Physics did you just say!? You must be Albert Einstein then! None of us, I mean me and him, went to university after graduating high school.” He quickly took a piece of tissue from its box at the corner of the table and wiped the tea that got spilled out, on his mouth, table, and his pants.

 _He likes to exaggerate things. I am nowhere near to Einstein, dear blonde guy. If Einstein was a mountain, then I am a very tiny bulge sand made by kids at the beach, too tiny that it is as flat as the beach itself._

You just smiled at him, hoping he got the idea that you didn't know what to respond to his statement.

“Me and Samu played volleyball together since the fourth-grader, for as long as we could remember.” He started his story out of nowhere and paused for a moment to briefly look at you, and smiled. You blushed a little. “After graduating high school, we fought like really fought, we punched each other, we fought over the worth of continuing and quitting volleyball.” He sighed really heavily. “Samu’s punches were really strong. He punched me right on my left cheeks. I got red and purple bruises for one full week. I looked like a clown. He is physically stronger than me when it comes to punching, even now he is still a bit stronger than me. Just a bit." He said while putting his thumb and index finger as close as possible as if trying to tell you that Osamu's current strength was just as big as the space between these two fingers. "And I will always be the one who ended up getting more bruises.” He sighed again.

“That is because I am indeed stronger than you. And you don’t need my punch to look like a clown, Tsumu.” Osamu was back with salmon onigiri placed on a black wooden rectangular plate.

“Here, your salmon onigiri. Eat them while they are still warm.” He smiled and put the plate in front of you. He then sat next to Atsumu. “So in the end I quit volleyball and opened this onigiri restaurant, and he continues playing volleyball.” He continued his twin’s story.

_Hmm, I think I just ordered one onigiri, why do I get three?_


	7. “I think I like [Y/N].”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the twins were giving you more evident hints, but unfortunately, you were just too dense to see any of these hints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally, I reach this chapter!! Lalalaa~ (The chapter is a bit longer than the usual one, enjoy!)

They let you eat all three onigiri and enjoy it without interrupting you with any questions, while they were quarreling in front of you over anything, literally anything. You didn't get everything what they said, but if you got it right, they quarreled about who should wash the dishes, who should clean the tables, who should mop the floor, who should pick the boxes tomorrow, who should peel and cut the onions, and many more. Though so, you noticed there was one thing they didn't quarrel about, 'who should cook the dinner tonight', or 'who should cook the breakfast tomorrow'. You shrugged at your own thought.

The moment you swallowed the last bite, Atsumu threw you a question right away.

“So [Y/N], how can you run that fast? Are you an athlete? A runner, like in official tournament?”

His question made you startle. That was one of the things you didn't want to be asked.

“I wish I was.” You involuntarily pulled a sad face. You unconsciously made an uncomfortable atmosphere around you.

You always got overwhelmed whenever people asked how could you run that fast, were you a runner before, have you ever been in any match, have you won any tournaments, how did you practice yourself. You were sensitive to such comments. You suddenly felt thirsty, or maybe you just wanted to drink something so that you could give yourself enough time to get emotionally ready before answering the question. You drank the warm tea that was only half left then went on wiping your mouth. You sure could choose not to answer Atsumu's question, but somehow, somewhere deep in your heart, the inner voice of yours told you that it was okay to tell them. It was like you could trust them, trust them on respecting whatever things you were going to tell them.

Only after you gulped your last drink, you noticed the twins went quiet, really quiet, eerily quiet. Their facial expressions had changed, like they felt guilty for asking such questions. You inhaled a gentle amount of oxygen before starting your storytelling.

“Hmm, so ever since in middle school, I dreamed of becoming a runner." You looked into their eyes. "Eventually, my dream was getting … hmm “ You tried to look for a good vocabulary, but couldn’t find one. "Bigger. I wanted to take a part in a running match in Olympics 2021. Well, next year. But," You shifted your gaze from them. "In my second-year high school, I got" You felt really chaos inside, your chest felt really heavy, your eyes felt warm.

"An accident.”

Suddenly you felt warm liquid falling down to your cheeks. You were crying. That was how overwhelmed you were when getting asked about your big and _dead_ dream. Whenever you think about it, think about how you were no longer able to achieve the dream, in the next moment you eyes were threatening you with the tears that were ready to fall. If you were alone, you would let the tears race down your cheeks. If you were in public places, you would try hard not to cry, in which sometimes it worked, sometimes not. But one thing for sure, none of these were anyone's faults, not the twins' faults. It was all your own faults.

Before even you noticed it, both Atsumu and Osamu already pulled out many tissues from the tissue boxes and gave them all to you. They didn't say anything, they just went on giving the tissues to you. Though you were really overwhelmed by your own mistakes that you did years ago, but seeing at how funny the twins were, you got amused and smiled a little bit. That eased your heavy chest. You accepted only God knows how many tissues the twins gave to you, but if you had to guess, in total they gave you nearly 15 pieces of tissue. 15 pieces of tissue just to wipe tears that did not weigh more than 100 milliliters.

_They are funny._

You took one and put the rest next to your tea.

“Hey, it’s okay you know to stop here. You don’t need to force yourself to tell us the story. I mean, we just met and I totally get that you might don’t feel comfortable, so-“ Osamu said while pulling out more tissues to give it to you.

“It is okay, I am- I actually feel comfortable telling you, I somehow like being around you two. Both of you are really kind, I like it, and very funny too. Feels like I can laugh a lot whenever I am with you.” You giggled a little. Your right hand was still wiping your cheeks and wet eyes.

Both Atsumu and Osamu stopped instantly for a very short range of time. Their gestures were very subtle that you wouldn’t notice it unless you paid very close attention to them. It was like their facial expression changed to a shock expression with eyes got widen a bit and mouth was agape very little. The changes were very small, tiny, and little that you almost missed it. But you guessed nothing because maybe that was just how the twins were like when someone complimented them. You went back on telling your story.

“So, umm, it wasn’t that sort of a car accident but just that, I kept training, exercising, and practicing everyday nonstop. I didn’t take proper rests when my coach told me to. And one evening when I was practicing at a public track, practicing my 8th run for the day, or sprint you can call it, around 5:00 pm at about 250 m from the start line, my left knee tendon torn.” You paused for a second and amused at yourself for still remembering the exact time and place where the incident occurred.

"Well, I mean, this all is my fault, my own fault." You gave a sad smile. You drank some tea that was still left in the glass.

The twins were looking at you. They didn't waver their eyes off from you. They were listening to your story intently.

“And, I went to have surgery. My doctor told me that a torn tendon can be repaired, it can be healed. He said I can go back to normal; I can walk, jog and run, but I shouldn’t sprint. Because if I do, there is a high risk that the tendon will be torn again. And …” You looked at your left knee. Though the scar that was left after the surgery was hidden under your long pants, you could see it clearly as if it was right in front of your eyes.

“And two days ago I sprinted. I didn’t think of anything else at that time; whether my tendon will tear again, or if I can ever walk again, or if I will end up in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. That time when I heard a mother screamed asking for help and saw a stroller rolled down with a baby in it, my legs moved by itself. I- I just had to save the baby. I couldn’t let her die.” You caressed your left knee.

5 seconds passed in total silence.

“Do you want more salmon onigiri, [Y/N]?” Osamu asked out of thin air.

“I will make you more warm tea. Wait here.” Atsumu offered and he was already standing.

“I-“ You hadn’t finished your sentence yet but they already left the table and gone behind the kitchen door. 5 minutes later they were back with another 3 salmon onigiri and 3 cups of warm tea. They looked serious, they wore different facial expressions than they did before they left. You had no single idea what had just happened.

_Why does everyone look so serious since yesterday? They have that intimidating aura like Doctor Satoru._

“Hey [Y/N], if you need anything, come to us. We will help you with anything. Anything.” Atsumu said right after he sat.

_Huh? What is he talking about? What is this sudden change?_

“Come to my restaurant whenever you feel like you want to come. I can make tons of salmon onigiri for you. You can’t cook with that one arm, can you? I will feed you with my best cooking skills.” Osamu said and gave you the salmon onigiri that he just made.

_Wait a second. I really don’t get what is happening here._

“I can give you a ride anywhere you want to go. You can’t be in a crowded place with that broken arm of yours. I can drive a car. I can teach you how to spike a volleyball too if you need to release your stress.” Atsumu said while imitating a spike form.

_Seriously, what is all this?_

“I can bring you to a rice farm for you to relax after brainstorming with your study and homework. My senior has the best rice farm in the whole of Japan. Or, you can just come to my restaurant and talk to me about anything. I will listen to everything you say.” Osamu said and looked straight into your eyes.

_Wow wow, slow down, please. For God’s sake, someone please tell me what happened to these twins._

“Nah, I am a better listener.” Atsumu said and hit his twin’s right arm.

“You’re wrong, I am better.” Osamu said and smacked Atsumu’s stomach.

_What? They are quarreling now._

“If you need help with any works that require muscles, call me ok. I have more muscles than him. I do volleyball, I spike really hard, I have strong muscles.” Atsumu said and gave the same stare right into your eyes like Osamu’s.

“Do you think lifting tons of rice from farm to truck and bring them from truck to the back of the restaurant does not need muscles huh, dumb Tsumu?” Osamu said. His tone was like he was not giving on something. Something that you really didn't know what it was.

_I really don’t have a single idea of what is going on here._

“Anyway, here is my number. Save it.” Osamu said, offering his phone to you.

“And this is mine. Don’t get my number exchanged with his.” Atsumu said and gave his phone to you.

You, despite being still confused with everything, pulled out your own phone and saved their numbers. You miscalled each number to let them save yours.

"Call us ok?" They said in unison.

"Umm." You nodded.

You checked your phone again and it was already 8:30 pm. You needed to go back to your dorm. You had the first period of class tomorrow. You still didn’t know what just happened but thanked them anyway for the food. You took the tissues you put next to your tea glass and put them all inside your bag. You wanted to excuse yourself when Atsumu pulled your wrist gently.

“I will give you a ride. I don’t take a no. My car is at the back. Where is your dorm, [Y/N]?” He was still sitting and you were already halfway standing.

“Ah, umm, my dorm is, umm, it is fine though. Really, I can take the subway. It is a bit far from here. I don’t want to bother any of you.” You tried to give some excuses but none of them buying it. He stood up and took you out from the table.

“Even if you want to take a subway, I will still give you a ride. So, where is your dorm?” Atsumu insisted, his hand was still grabbing your wrist.

“Ok then, it is near the city library, the one near the ward office.” Atsumu gave a confused look. He clearly didn't know where the city library was. “Hmm, do you know which library I am talking about?”

“Oh that one, I know. Yeah.” You were not sure if he really knew it or not.

“I will follow you. This dumb Tsumu said he knows where the place is but he actually doesn’t know. Even if he asks Google Maps, he will still get lost.” Osamu sighed from his seat. 

“What? I know the place. Don’t underestimate me, Samu!” They were quarreling again.

“Thank you. You two are very kind. I really like being around both of you very much, Atsumu, Osamu.” You smiled, the biggest smile you had ever put on your face since you broke your arm. Again, the twins stopped very briefly and looked away for a mere second before they turned back looking at you.

_They really like to get frozen when someone compliments them. That is_ really _cute._

🏐 __ 🍙 __ 👟 __ 🏐 __ 🍙 __ 👟 __ 🏐 __ 🍙 __ 👟 __ 🏐 __ 🍙 __ 👟 __ 🏐 __ 🍙 __ 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 __ 🏐 __ 🍙 __ 👟 __ 🏐 __ 🍙 __ 👟 __

After 30 minutes drive, the three of you arrived at your dorm. You said your goodbye, went out of the car, waved at them, and went inside the dorm.

“Hey Samu, sit front.”

Osamu’s long left leg was already at the front seat with his body still in between the front passenger seat and the driver seat when Atsumu asked him to sit at the front. Another long leg of his was following behind after the first one had securely placed the base of his shoes on the ground of the car.

“What the heck Samu? Come in from the door, man. Why do you- Why the heck do you have to go from the back? I just washed my car yesterday.”

“If I go to the front seat from the car door, you are going to leave me right at the moment I am out of the car from the back seat, just like last summer. You left me, stranded me, and abandoned me at that station, and let me walk back home in the hot summer. Damn you, Tsumu.” Osamu successfully sat at the front seat without having to go out of the car.

“Ahh, got it got it! My bad. Sorry!” Atsumu's tone was sincere.

“Whatever.” Osamu accepted Atsumu's apology.

The first 5 km drive was in silence. Osamu kept shifting his seat to find a comfortable position, and Atsumu looked nowhere but the front road. None of them talked. 

“I think I like [Y/N].” Atsumu and Osamu said in unison before went on another silence that lasted for 3 seconds.

They looked at each other, eyes widen in shock and amusement, and laughed out loudly. They had expected the unexpected.

"Though we are twins, never in a million years I would expect both of us to like the same girl!" Atsumu said, his eyes were wet from laughing too much.

"What do we expect, Tsumu? We are twins after all." Osamu's stomach hurt, he literally laughed as much as Atsumu did.

The next 5 km drive was full of laughter. 

When both of them finally had calmed down, Osamu quickly wiped the joy tears that spilled out from his eyes. Atsumu did the same thing too. Maybe to them, to had fallen in love with the same girl was indeed something very amusing. Maybe to them, to had them confessed to each other at the exact same time was something very funny.

“Remember when I told you [Y/N] is like a red fox when she sprinted between us? I may have said it out loud what I thought of her sprint, but I fell in love with her right at that moment. And, just now after listening to her story, I think just I love her even more. I want to protect her. She is like-“

“Like a person who does not know how to love and save herself, yet she sacrifices herself to save others. Is that what you are going to say, Samu?” Atsumu said without waiting for Osamu to finish his previous sentence.

“Yeah.” Both of them were looking straight ahead at the road in front of them. They were no longer laughing.

“I wanted to hug her when she cried, when she looked down at her knee. I want to tell her that everything will be fine. It must be really sad when your only weapon to realize your big dream was broken, torn." Atsumu paused for a moment. "Hey Samu, I want to make [Y/N]’s dream of becoming a runner at the Olympics becomes true. I will win my volleyball match at the Olympics next year and win it for her.” He clenched his hand on the steering wheel. He was determined.

“I am not going to lose to you, Tsumu.” Osamu was as determined as his older twin.

Both of them looked at each other for one breath long and smirked before looking back to the front view. That one short look had just non-verbally declared a fair and square war between the twins to win [Y/N]’s heart.


	8. “Don’t touch my girl ever again!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Atsumu said don't touch his girl, then don't touch.

After got back home from Onigiri Miya last night, you stayed up really late finishing all the homework that was due first-period class today. You kept yawning during the class that started at 8:45 am and couldn’t focus on what the professor was teaching. Your eyes were looking at the whiteboard, but your mind was wandering far away from what was written in front. Everything that the professor said came into your right ear and went out from your left ear. No single lecture today remained in your brain.

"Consider parallel lattice planes spaces _d_ apart. The radiation is ..." The professor was explaining something about the lattice planes.

_Why did last night Atsumu ask me what time I will finish my class today?_

"The path difference for rays reflected from adjacent planes is ..." She went on explaining about the difference of rays that got reflected by these lattice planes.

_Maybe he just got really bored and couldn’t sleep._

"Constructive interference of the radiation occurs when the path difference is ..." She wrote a short formula on the whiteboard

_He seems like that kind of guy who would text anyone at a random time._

"This is called Bragg law." She circled the words.

_What a funny guy._

It was already 12:00 noon when you finished all the classes for today. Your stomach growled really loud asking for food, they had been patient since morning. You hadn’t eaten breakfast this morning because you woke up late and had only 20 minutes left to get yourself ready and ran to university.

You were walking out of the lecture room to head to the canteen with a sling bag hanging on your right shoulder. Having a bag that kept slid down made your day more tired than usual. You had no other choice but to use such a sling bag. You were busy adjusting the bag when you saw dozens of girls crowding at one place right in front of the building where you had the lecture at. The crowd was a mix of Japanese and international students from your university. You wondered what it was but you weren’t interested at all to know what actually it was. Among the crowds, you saw that one girl who was famous among the university students for her beauty. People called her the beauty queen of Kobe University. You expected nothing from the crowd especially when the beauty queen was there. She must be giving some sort of fan service that an idol usually did. You very much not interested to know about the crowd any further than this.

After done adjusting the bag, you continued to head to the canteen. Avoiding the crowd was easy, but trying to close your ears from their screams was not easy. Their shouts were deafening. What was worst, you only could close one ear. You were about to turn right, and you heard a very familiar voice called out your name. Though you just knew that voice yesterday, you were already familiar with it. It was a voice that offered you more warm tea last night, a very manly voice if you had to described it. Some parts of the voice were sometimes high-pitch, though most of the time it stays deep, the sexy type of deep, and very pleasant to hear.

The voice came from the crowd, the deafening crowd. Though so, that manly voice was loud and clear enough to be heard from afar. You quickly turned your head and saw the person who you had expected to see. You were unconsciously smiling. You somehow felt happy seeing Atsumu. He lifted up your mood. You surely felt really happy to see him.

Only after several seconds that you realized, then shocked and confused as to why Atsumu was here, at your university. Moreover, you couldn't help but wonder why these girls were surrounding him as if he was a very famous idol or something. The girls were not just surrounding him, some were screaming, some were pushing each other in order to get closer to Atsumu, some were trying to touch his hands, some were asking him to take pictures with them. They all were mad, but Atsumu did not seem to be paying attention to his surrounding.

That was when you remembered something. Something that had made you couldn't focus during the Solid State Physics class. 

_Oh, so that was why he texted me yesterday what time I will finish my class today._

He said in his text replies that it was ‘secret and wait for my surprise’ when you asked him last night why he did want to know your class schedule.

_A secret you said huh? You did not just surprise me, you literally made these girls surprised too, Atsumu._

“Hey [Y/N]!”

Atsumu shouted really loud to make sure his voice was louder than the girls' screams. You heard him but your response was too slow when he shouted again because he thought you didn't hear him well. He wanted you to reply to his call. He wanted you to call his name too. He even waved both of his hands, just in case you couldn't see him standing in the middle of the crowd. He forgot that he was nearly, or maybe taller than 190 cm, meanwhile, these girls were around 170 cm tall or smaller.

 _Oh my, he is really funny._ You chuckled.

_I can hear you just fine, Atsumu. I can see you too._

You inhaled enough oxygen to shout back at him, hoping your voice would reach him. You were about to call his name when you saw the beauty queen who was standing right next to Atsumu glared at you. Her glare was so deadly that the air you just inhaled got stuck right in your throat. You swallowed back the air. Her glare gave you goosebumps. You were not scared of her or anything, but you just really didn't want to deal with her right now, especially not when your left arm was in a cast. 

The so-called beauty queen was indeed beautiful but she was also known for her bully. In front of the public, she was all feminine, walking gracefully with her hair swinging following the direction of the gentle wind. Not everyone knew, but away from the public, she would threaten anyone who she claimed to be stealing her spotlight as the center of attention. In which you thought you had just stolen her spotlight just now. You didn't want to repeat that not-pleasant experience you had in your second year two years ago. It was during a Humanities and Social Science class. You had once got cornered by her for stealing her spotlight just because you got teamed up with a guy who everyone referred to him as the most handsome guy in your batch. And the beauty queen didn't like it, she didn't want you to be the center of attention, she wanted all attentions were for her and her alone.

You gave up on calling Atsumu and quickly walked away from the crowd.

You walked at a fast pace toward the canteen that was just literally 60 meters away from your lecture room. Walked away from the crowd, away from the beauty queen aka bully girl. All that you could hear from the crowd at the back were the girls asking ‘Where are you going?’ and 'Don't go.' to whoever they asked to stay. When you thought you had walked far enough, you turned your head to see if you had given yourself enough distance between you and the crowd, and the beauty queen. That was when you saw Atsumu pulled himself out of the crowd and ran toward you. He covered your many small steps with only his big ten or twelve steps.

He held your right hand, very gently.

“Don’t run away from me, [Y/N].” Atsumu said with his sad puppy eyes.

_Ah, he misunderstood it. He thought I ran away from him._

"I am not running away from you, Atsumu." You smiled, trying to reassure him that you really didn't run away from him.

Atsumu smiled back, a very charming smile. You got flushed. You must be giving out a shock and shy expression, because the moment he saw you went all red in an instant, he smirked at you.

He then pulled you, while gently holding your right hand, toward his car that was parked right at the center of the crowd. The pull was too sudden that you had to balance your feet, not to mention you also had to adjust with your shoulder the sling bag that almost fell at the same time. Out of nowhere, you felt a sharp pang of pain slapping your hand. In the next moment, your hand was no longer inside Atsumu's grip.

“Get away from _my_ Miya San!” The bully girl shouted right at your face. She still had that deadly glare.

You couldn’t process what had just happened. The pain on your hand was throbbing like your hand got stabbed by tiny needles. You rubbed slowly your hand against your jeans, hoping it could somehow cool down the pain, making it less painful. Your left hand was totally hopeless, couldn’t do anything to help your poor right hand. You were busy in between rubbing your hand and checking how red your hand had turned to when you felt a strong push on your left shoulder.

You lost balance instantly. Your right arm was not ready to steady you.

_Oh shit, my left arm will hit the ground first. My arm is going to get broken even more._

Eyes were shut automatically. There was nothing you could do to save your left arm. You were ready to wear the cast for another extra three months, or more.

That was when you felt a strong arm holding you firmly from your back. The familiar right hand that held you from falling on the day you sprinted to save a baby. That same familiar hand that grabbed your right arm in the exact same way it did three days ago. The familiar hand that would always be there at your back to catch you. 

“Are you okay, [Y/N]?” Atsumu asked. His eyes were worry.

_What beautiful eyes. What color is that? Golden? Yellow? He has very kind eyes though._

You blushed at your own thoughts. Looking into his eyes had made you forgot the pain on your right hand and also the fact that you just got pushed seconds ago.

He helped you stand while kept holding your right arm tightly. You were busy looking at the ground, making sure your feet were standing securely and well balanced. Your right hand was trying to place the sling bag that had fallen. You lifted your head to thank him, but you saw a very different set of eyes that made you startle. His eyes were so menacing, threatening, and dark. You were taken aback by his sudden change of personality. You knew instantly that he was mad, really mad.

“Atsumu..?”

You called out his name and tried to bring him back from whatever dark place he was in now. His eyebrows twitched at your call. He heard you, he heard your call. But he didn’t waver his intimidating eyes off the bully girl who pushed you.

“Don’t ever touch my girl with your filthy hands, you noisy pig!” His voice was harsh. The crowd went in total silence. No one spoke, no one screamed, no one shouted. Everyone stopped like an inanimate object.

The girl who pushed you slowly and slightly opened her mouth, gasped, and most likely couldn’t believe what she just heard.

“Wh-what did you just call me?” Her voice was shaking.

“Want me to repeat?” Atsumu’s hands were still holding you, tightly.

“I-I am the most beautiful girl here!” She shouted. She looked very desperate. 

“So?” Atsumu didn't waver his voice.

"So you should be with me! Not her! Why did you save her? Why didn't you just let her fall? Why her?" The girl looked really mad. "I am your big fan! I always support you! I got so mad when you called out that girl's name!" You saw a tiny bit of tears falling from her eyes.

“I don’t care who you are. And it's none of your business why I save her, why I catch her, why I am with her. I will not forgive whoever hurt [Y/N]. You hurt her, I will make you regret it.” You felt his hands were holding you even more tightly, not letting you go anywhere.

“Atsumu? Calm down ok? Please.” You called his name again trying to calm him down before he went further on hurting the girl with his even more brutal sentences. He didn’t look at you but he caressed your right arm as if to tell you that he heard you calling his name.

“Don’t touch my girl ever again!”

Atsumu said it with a period in between his words to make sure the girl got the message that he would not forgive anyone who hurt you, that he would make sure those hurt you would regret it. He glared at the girl for another two more seconds with even more threatening eyes before walked toward his car with you still inside his arm. The crowd made a way for Atsumu and you, meanwhile the girl hadn’t moved an inch and stood still at where she was. She watched both of you went inside the car and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl, can I too please have a boyfriend like Atsumu?


	9. “Is the ‘thank you’ for wiping the ketchup or for saying that yours lips are mine?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu knew how to make you speechless and all red with blushes, and what was worst, he knew very well how to make you feel like wanted to explode.

Atsumu clenched his hands tightly on the steering. His eyes were on the road.

“Are you okay, Atsumu?” You asked carefully, not wanting to add fuel to an already blazing fire. Atsumu was clearly still frustrated and mad at the incident that almost got you fell and got left arm broken again.

“I _am_ fine. How about you? You were the one who got pushed and almost fall.” His eyes were still on the road.

“I am fine, thanks to you. Thanks for catching me,-" You glanced at him. "For the second time.”

“I will catch you as many times as you want.” Though his voice was a little higher, evidence that he was still mad, but you knew there was a kindness in it. He meant every single word he said. You got blushed at his words.

“T-thanks.” You smiled to yourself. 

The next few minutes drive was in silence. Atsumu didn't talk, you didn't dare to start a conversation, afraid of something unexpected. To be in a car with a guy you just met yesterday and didn't have a topic to talk about made everything awkward. You really didn't know what to talk about. The only thing that came across your mind was to ask him why he was still mad. But to ask that very question to a guy who was clearly still mad might not be a good idea either. You were contemplating. Few seconds of brainstorming all the pros and cons, and you finally came to a conclusion to ask instead, just so that you could get away from this awkward atmosphere.

“Hmm, can I ask why are you still mad? I mean, I am sure the girl has already regretted it for pushing me.”

“I hate it,-" His voice was still harsh.

"I just really hate it when someone hurts those I care. I especially really hate it when the ones who hurt those I dear the most come from my own fans." Atsumu's facial expression was a mix of angry and sadness. It was easy to notice but hard to read. "It's- It's like my career as a volleyball player could hurt my loved ones.” Now his sad expression overrides the angry one.

His eyes moved among the front view, side mirror, and rear-view mirror. Registering a rough amount of cars before he braked the car and slid down the turning signal to get ready to turn right.

“And I never like it when they say something about me as if I am theirs." Eyes were focused on the side mirror, checking if there were any cars nearby. "No one owns me.” Every limb of his was busy with the pre-steps one needs to take before turning their car.

“I only belong to you and only you alone. And you are mine [Y/N], no one else can own you other than me.” He turned the steering wheel and turned the car toward the road on the right side. Though he seemed to be focusing on-the-spot tasks that made what he said to look as if coming out randomly from his mouth, but everything he had said so far was not a joke at all. He really meant it.

_Wait what?_

That really caught you off guard.

 _You belong to- what? What did he just say? I belong to you?_

You really couldn’t believe what you just heard. Atsumu said something so nonsense that even your perfectly working brain couldn’t decode the sentence that had just left his mouth. You didn’t know what to respond. His 'I belong to you' and 'You are mine' left you speechless. No words were formed, you only mumbled in your breath trying to find an answer.

“Ah- umm, ok.” And you mistakenly said out lout the wrong words in your mumble.

_Oh shit, why did I say ok!? I didn’t mean to, I mean, not that it’s not ok but-_

You glanced at him.

_ Please don't let him hear what I just said. _

He smiled.

_Oh no, he heard it and he takes it as a yes._

His mood changed instantly, from stormy to sunny. It was as if all the dark shadows that surrounded him were gone in an instant the moment you _mistakenly_ said 'ok'. You sighed to yourself. Not that you disliked it, but simply just because you were not ready yet to be in any relationship, if to be in a relationship was Atsumu's intention. But you somehow could feel that he was not joking around with every word he just said. He looked serious about wanting to be in a relationship with you.

_I guess I will take it slowly then._

“Anyway, what do you want to eat [Y/N]?” He stopped the car at the roadside. He finally looked at you with a happy face. 

"You are not mad anymore, Atsumu?" You couldn't help but make sure he was no longer mad.

"Nope, not anymore." Atsumu said with a smile. His soothing and kind eyes were back.

“You know Atsumu, I really love it when you have that very kind and gentle eyes of yours looking at me." You shifted yourself a bit and looked straight into his eyes. "I think those golden eyes of yours are beautiful, I love it.”

Atsumu's eyes widen a bit, very a bit, it was almost impossible to notice. His eyebrows raised a little, maybe only one or two millimeters. His body was halted though he was barely moving at that moment. His right hand was unconsciously clenching the steering wheel even more. Atsumu literally got frozen, just like yesterday.

_Do all twins generally really bad at reacting when they get compliments?_

His eyes were wandering in a different direction with his mouth pouted very slightly to the point it was almost not visible. His cheeks slowly turned light-pink. You thought you saw a glimpse of him getting flustered.

_He knows how to get all flushed too. How cute._

“Then these kind and gentle eyes of mine are all yours. I will show them only to you alone from now on.” His eyes were still wandering. His cheeks had the color of a red rose.

_Oh god lol he is turning red. I shall tease him then._

“Thanks, I will then have them and keep them safely in my mind so that I will never forget how your kind eyes look like.” You smiled, a mix of teasing smile and a sincere intention.

Atsumu's expression was unreadable. It was like 'Atsumu.exe has stopped working'. You felt a bit guilty for teasing him, though you actually didn't tease him much. And basically you didn't tease him because you meant every single word you had just said. You did really want to keep it deep in your mind on how his beautiful eyes looked like. His eyes were like an ocean of bright stars in a bright golden yellow sea. You fell in love with his eyes.

“Anyway, how about we eat at MOS Burger? I am really hungry after having classes since morning. I had two core classes that wouldn’t let my brain rest during the two-period classes. My empty belly couldn’t take it anymore.” You quickly changed the topic so that it wouldn't be awkward for Atsumu to stay silent.

“Y-yes, ma’am. MOS Burger it is!.”

🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟  🏐 🍙 👟 

You ordered a shrimp burger and Atsumu ordered a meat burger. One small pack of potato chips and one coca-cola drink each. He brought both of his and your plates to a table near the window with the outside view was a very not busy road. MOS burger was located right on the quite quiet roadside. The restaurant was small, had only around 10 tables, but they cooked the best burger around the town. The window behind you was sheltered by two big trees with very many leaves making your table very cozy to sit.

He helped you open the cover of the burger even before you tried to open it. Maybe it was too obvious that you couldn’t do it by yourself with only one hand, though in fact, you could do it, just that maybe with a few unnecessary struggles. You smiled at him as to say thank you. He smiled back for his 'you’re welcome'.

_His smile is so tender. He is really cute._

You bit the burger, a small bite. The whole fried smashed shrimps slid down away from your mouth making you bit only two layers of bread. The true struggle of eating a burger was that your first bite would always be just the bread. The meat, shrimp or chicken that was initially placed nicely in between the bread would always slide down away from your bite, and that left you with only the bread to bite. Sad but true. That was how a burger was anyway.

“So, why are you so popular Atsumu? Especially among the girls. They were like screaming your name. She said she is your fan. Are you an idol or what?” You had wanted to ask him this very question since the moment you saw him standing in front of the lecture building, and surrounded by those girls.

He choked his coca-cola upon hearing what you just said. He pulled out several tissues from the box right next to him and wiped his mouth.

_Oh no he choked his drink again. He just got choked his warm tea yesterday. Sorry._

“For real [Y/N]? You really don’t know who I am?” He was still wiping his mouth.

You thought for a second trying to recall if you really knew him from somewhere, or if you ever saw his name on the internet search engine, or if someone had mentioned his name. The more you thought about it, the more you were sure enough that you didn’t know him, at all.

“Other than the fact that you are a volleyball player?” You gave him an answer that was indirectly telling him that you really didn't know him. Him as a volleyball player was the only thing you knew, according to what he told you yesterday at Osamu's restaurant.

“I am _that_ handsome and very talented volleyball player.” You pulled a confused face.

“Are you not kidding when you said you don’t know who I am?” You shook your head.

“Do you know Kageyama Tobio?”

_Who is that? I bet he is a volleyball player too._

You thought of something fun. You wanted to tease him again.

“Yeah, I know him. That very genius setter, right?”

“How about Oikawa Tooru? You know him?”

 _Now who is Oikawa? Never heard of his name._

“Yeah, that Oikawa you mean? That one setter who knows how to give the best toss.”

“How about Akaashi Keiji then?”

_I have no single idea of who Akaashi is. I need to give a different response._

“Oh yes, that setter who can toss the ball depending on their team’s ace’s mood, right?”

Atsumu’s mouth was agape in disbelief. You suspected nothing and continued eating the burger. You answered his questions very randomly and you thought maybe his disbelief was because your answers were all wrong. You knew nothing about volleyball, not the game itself, not the players too.

“How can you know Kageyama, Oikawa, and Akaashi, and their personality as a setter but you don’t know Miya Atsumu the handsome and talented setter?” Atsumu sounded as if he was almost shouting.

Now it was your time to get choked your burger, even worse than Atsumu’s chock. The burger got stuck at your throat. You quickly drank the coca-cola to swallow down the chewed burger straight from the esophagus to your stomach. Getting chocked by food right at the throat was a nightmare.

“Wait wait wait, so I got it correct that they are all setters?”

“Huh? Wait, you actually don’t know who they are?” Atsumu’s face was unreadable.

“Honestly nope, I was just teasing you. It was just that, out of many positions in volleyball, I happened to know only about the setter position when I was in middle school. So I just blurted it out.” You put the coca-cola drink back at the table, the one-third-eaten burger was still in your hand.

“For real, [Y/N]!? You got me for real this time. I really thought you know all setters in Japan but me. My heart cannot take it anymore. It hurts so much.” Atsumu said while grabbing his shirt as if he was holding his broken heart from getting shattered into pieces. You sighed and shook your head.

“You like to exaggerate things, Atsumu. Ok, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Look, now I know who you are ok. The handsome and talented setter, Miya Atsumu. So do I get it correct?” Though you just met him yesterday but you knew very well that his mood would change in a moment when you ask or tell him something he wanted to be asked or told.

As expected, his face changed instantly to a happy puppy.

“Yes! That is my girl!” And that he ate the last bite of his burger with a bright smile.

You took another 15 minutes to finish your burger. The last bite had the ketchup flowed out from the bread and smeared a bit around the left corner of your lips. You took out a tissue to clean it but you were half-second late. Atsumu already put his right thumb finger at the near center of your lips. He caressed your soft and pink lips until his finger reached the end corner of the lips. He put a bit of force on his finger to make sure the ketchup stuck to his finger and left your lips all cleaned.

“There you go." Atsumu took a tissue to wipe his finger. "I will do that over and over again because-" He looked and you smiled.

"That lips of yours are mine.”

 _Toot! Toot!_ You could feel hot steam was fusing out of your head like an old train about to depart. You suddenly got really hot inside. You could feel your body temperature was increasing real high. Your heart was beating really fast. Your face was unbelievably warm with cheeks that were turning to deep-red color.

“Th- thanks. Thank you.” Your brain couldn't think of any other words, other than thank you. Your mouth wanted to say more, but none of them came out.

_Thank you for wiping the ketchup and-_

“Is the ‘thank you’ for wiping the ketchup or for saying that your lips are mine?”

_Shit, he reads me._

You gazed to the right slightly because you were too shy to look into his eyes, his beautiful golden eyes. He looked so charming when he made that kind of a playful face with a very charming and gentle smile.

“Look at me [Y/N]." You couldn’t avoid his command. You looked straight at his eyes. "Which thank you did you refer to just now?”

_Ah, I am going to explode for real._

“For- for both.”

He rested his head on his right hand with the elbow on the table. He then did the most captivating smile while locking his eyes on yours. His smile was so teasing yet full of affection. You couldn't get your eyes from him. Everything about his face was beautiful, it was as if the God himself had carefully crafted this man only so that he could have that very good looking face.

"You are beautiful, [Y/N]."

_Boom!_


	10. “Stay like this for a while, ok?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever know how Atsumu's kiss tasted like?

You easily get blushed, but you quickly get calmed down too. Except that, when the guy who you made you blush and turned all red was Atsumu, then it was a different question. Besides the fact that he was charming, handsome, and good-looking, he knew very well how to make you lose your mind. He did all these effortlessly. He was effortlessly beautiful, he was effortlessly gorgeous, and he could effortlessly take your breath away.

It was around 1:30 pm when you finally calmed down, nearly 30 minutes after you got flushed. Atsumu knew you were internally chaotic inside. It was too visible on your face; eyes were kept wandering from one place to another place, you blinked a lot, your breath was not in a rhythm, cheeks had turned super red and warm. He patiently waited until you were finally able to breathe again, until you seemed to have collected yourself again. He didn't interrupt you with anything, he just sat there at his seat in front of you. He even ordered one more burger to eat so that he had a thing to do while waiting for you to be back. He also ordered another coca-cola drink for you to help you calm down.

"Hmm so-" Atsumu said slowly, trying to see whether you were still fighting with your inner self or had been back.

"Yes, I am fine now." You replied instantly, knowing exactly what he wanted to ask about.

"You sure?" He asked, there was a slight doubt in his tone.

"Yeah, umm yeah. Sorry for making you wait." You drank the last sip of your drink as if signaling yourself that you were finally back.

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong." Atsumu smiled, again. This time he had no intention to make you all flushed again, or otherwise, he had to wait for another 30 minutes or more. He smiled because he knew you liked his charming smile, that was all.

"Shall we go now?" Atsumu asked, already standing up. His right hand was holding both of your and his serving plates together with on it were the drinking bottles, potato chips bags, and burger plastic burgers that would be thrown away before went out from the restaurant. His eyes were looking at yours, with his left hand was extending toward you, offering his palm to hold yours.

"Yeah." You held his hand and let him grip yours tightly in his.

Both of you walked toward his car that was parked at a park next to the burger restaurant. Through few meters walk from the restaurant to the car park, Atsumu kept caressing your hand with his thumb. You could feel the rough skin on his palm against your soft skin. You had never once held men's hands like this. Touching was the furthest thing you had ever done with men's hands. It was really your first time knowing how man's hand truly feels like. It was strong, muscular, making you feel protected. You couldn't help but smile to yourself.

"Why are you smiling?" Atsumu's tone was teasing. He unlocked the car.

"Hmm," You teased him back.

"Why is it, [Y/N]?" He said it while opening the car door for you. His tone was now childish. He really wanted to know what it was.

"I like just how manly your hands are." Atsumu raised his eyebrows as if he was trying to decide whether what you had just said made sense or not.

"What? You don't believe me?" You asked with a bit of pouting after placing your buttocks on the passenger seat.

"I do believe you, [Y/N]." He caressed your left cheek, and smiled, before went on closing the car door.

“Atsumu, can you please drop me off at the station near my dorm? I dropped my subway card yesterday and the station staff called me this morning that they have my card.” You clicked your seat belt carefully so that it would not accidentally be placed on top of your arm cast.

“Anything for you, my lady.” He smiled and started the car engine.

10 minutes' drive and both of you arrived at the station.

“You really don’t have to wait for me, Atsumu. My dorm is just 5 minutes walk from the station. I can just walk back home from here.” You said while trying to unlock the seatbelt.

“I will wait.” He helped you unlock the seatbelt. His tone was firmed, he was telling you that when he said he wanted to wait then he would wait no matter what. So there would be no way for you to make him say no. You were totally fine having him waiting for you, just that you did not want to bother him. 

“Ok then. Give me five minutes. I will be back in five minutes.” You said while showing him your palm with five fingers up in all respective five directions.

"Five minutes! Wait for me ok?" You opened the car door, ready to go out and ran toward the station.

"Umm. Be careful, don't run." Atsumu said with a smile.

Taking back your subway card that you had accidentally dropped somewhere at the station was not as easy as just taking back a card from whoever found it. It required you to fill in one A4 size form which stated that the card was indeed yours and that you, as the owner of the card, would be taking back the card. Filling in the form was fine, you did it fast, but waiting for the chief of the station office to sign the form took more than five minutes. In the end, it took you about 8 minutes overall to finish all the process.

You carefully put the subway card inside your purse, making sure you would not lose it for the second time. You then walked toward the exit door and to the outside of the station. You looked around, looking for Atsumu's car that was supposed to be parked near the entrance gate, where he dropped you off. You walked a bit to the right and saw his car's trunk under a big tree, a bit hidden from the crowded station entrance gate. He was leaning against his car's door with his hands were tucked inside his jacket pockets. Cold November made his nose and cheeks red. White steam came out from his mouth each time he exhaled. His ears had turned red too, he said he forgot to bring his beanie.

_He could have just waited for me inside the car, it is really cold outside._

You quickly ran toward him. You waved your right hand from afar, in case he noticed you. But he was busy warming himself by rubbing his own hands against each other and place them in front of his mouth to warm it with his breath. 

_Oh no, he must be feeling cold._

You sped up a bit your running speed, but careful enough to not trip over. Waving hand was no longer worked. So you ran until you reached a distance where you assumed Atsumu would hear you when you shout. The station and where Atsumu parked his car was just less than 15 meters away, but running in the winter really made your face cold and like almost frozen.

"Atsumu!" You shouted, maybe quite loud enough especially on a quiet road like this.

He saw you coming, running toward him. He turned his body and started to walk. The closer you were, the more you noticed that Atsumu's expression seemed a bit different. It was like he was desperate for something. You tried to guess what it was but your head now was full of wanting to get to where Atsumu was and brought him inside the car so that he could warm himself.

“Sorry for making yo-“

Atsumu pulled you toward him. His left hand was gripping your right hand and his other hand was at the back of your waist. He pressed his muscular torso towards you while maintaining enough space for your cast to not get crushed. His hug was strong yet gentle as if holding you wasn’t quite enough, he wanted you to feel every ounce in your being that he was pressing right into your soul.

"Atsumu?" You were panting a bit.

“Stay like this for a while, ok?” He tightened his hug.

You were confused. You wanted him to get back to his car and get himself warmed as quickly as possible, but at the same time, you didn’t push him away. You let him hug you. Maybe partially because you wanted to be inside his warm hug. His hug was really warm. It could warm you both externally and internally. It was so warm that you wanted to stay inside his hug for as long as possible. He buried his head in your shoulder. You lifted your head a bit so that it would be placed a bit higher than his shoulders that were now at the same height as your face. Bits of his soft hair touched your cheek.

 _His hair is really soft._ _I want to touch it._

With his whole being was really close to you, or one could call it an intimate hug, your nose suddenly piqued at the scent of his body. The manly scent, the scent that made you arouse inside. The manly scent that every woman liked. The manly scent that would make all women melt. The manly scent that could make women lose their mind.

_He smells really good._

His scent was sucking you into his world. You felt like you started to lose control over your own body. You knew your brain did not command you to do that but you unconsciously put your right hand behind his back and squeezed him a fraction tighter. He flinched a bit at your unexpected reaction. You could feel all the muscles were pressing against your soft body. The strong muscles that made you feel protected being around him.

_He didn’t exaggerate it when he said it yesterday that he has strong muscles._

You caressed his broad back gently and slowly with your small hand. He tensed a bit before relaxed again and squeezed you a bit more tighter. His embrace was indeed really warm, and his big and strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around your frail body. He was like protecting his world within the hug. No words were exchanged but you knew what he wanted. You squeezed him back, not wanting the moment to end.

“You okay, Atsumu?” You asked, but your voice was too small that it was almost like a whisper.

“Umm. Just a little bit more like this, please.” His voice was soft.

“Umm, ok.” You followed his command.

Only the time itself knew how long had passed when he finally released both of his hands from you. You were still trying to look for his eyes, you were still trying to inhale enough oxygen when he suddenly went on cupping your face very gently with his warm hands. The next thing you knew, he slammed his lips to yours and nearly knocked all wind from your lungs. All you could do was to widen your eyes, in shock, not in disbelief. You had expected this to come but didn't expect to come this fast and this sudden.

You hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of your lips and delved inside your mouth. It was not an innocent kiss. It was a fiery, passionate, and demanding kiss. You wanted to pull away before you lose yourself but you couldn’t seem to. The more his tongue tried to dominate you, the more you could lose control of yourself. Your head went blank, empty, and white.

“Ah, A-Atsumu," You tried to hold your moan.

In this minty moment, your senses had been seduced and you can no longer think straight.

"Pl-please slow down. Ahh, ahh.” You couldn't hold it anymore.

The strong scent of jasmine tea being exchanged in the intermingling of your and his billowing breaths.

"Atsu-mmmmhmm." You moaned louder.

His head was angled slightly to the side as his tongue tried to dominate you even more. His arms encircled you and drew you to him more closely.

"Ah, Atsumu mhhmmm."

You could feel your body was burning inside as he rolled off his tongue and seeped down your throat with every push of his soft and strong tongue against yours. Warmth radiated from the spot where his tongue danced with yours, and slowly spreading through the rest of you.

"Mhhhhmmmm, mhhmm."

Time stopped, but the flutter only intensified. Your heart pounded in your chest as your knees got weaker. You could only focus on how soft he felt against your mouth, how addictively he invaded all your senses. There was pure and raw and new emotion in the way Atsumu's hands cupped your face. Your whole body tingled. The feel of his frame leaning on yours as his arms wrapped around you felt nearly forbidden. He pulled you in. Claiming your mouth again, hungry and intense.

A very long moments passed before he finally pulled his lips from yours very slowly. Beautiful silver and sparkling bridge shone by the sunlight above connected between your and his lips. He wiped the bridge away from your mouth before went on wiping his own. Everything seemed to be in slow motion like it was being captured in a camera. His hands rested below your ears and his thumbs caressing both your red cheeks. This time you were not sure if the red was due to the coldness or because your body had gone real hot inside. While you were trying to breathe, inhaling enough air that had gone when he pressed his lips on yours, his golden eyes were locked on your brown eyes.

“Next year!” Atsumu was almost like shouting.

_Huh? Next year?_

You hardly understood what had just happened seconds ago and now Atsumu said something that you really couldn’t process. Minutes ago, he hugged you out of nowhere. Seconds ago, he planted a fierce kiss on your lips. And now, he shouted very unrelated words. Your brain was trying to work it out but didn’t seem to be working well. 

“Next year I will be in a volleyball team representing Japan at the Olympics.” His eyes were locked into yours as if trying to find an answer from you.

“Listen [Y/N]. I am going to win the game. I will win it for you." He held your face more firmly yet still gently. "I will make your dream of becoming an Olympics runner comes true. My victory is your victory. Your dream is alive inside me.”

You were looking straight into his eyes. Now it was your turn to find an answer from his eyes. Everything he had just said left you speechless. You were both shocked and overwhelmed. You were stunned, incapable of forming words. You were dumbfounded, dumbstruck, flabbergasted, flummoxed, thunderstruck. You were totally lost for words.

“I love you. I do really love you, [Y/N].” He caressed again your cheeks and planted a soft kiss. "I love you very much."


	11. "A good salmon should have clear and bright eyes."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be grocery shopping with Osamu but you couldn't take your eyes off his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not updating for days! My classes just started a few days ago and I have tons of assignments to submit so, please don't mad at me <3 Here, I offer you Osamu chapter! Please enjoy~

It had been four days since you last met Atsumu, since he confessed his feeling to you next to the station entrance gate near your dorm. Ever since then, he had been busy with his volleyball practices from morning to evening, and in the night he needed to take a lot of rest preparing enough energy for tomorrow's practices. Though so, you kept a regular chat with him, and with Osamu too, every single day.

Saturdays evening was time to buy groceries. You would usually run out of food by the weekend every week. Each time you bought groceries, you buy only one-week storage. You wouldn't buy more than that, simply because you couldn't bring that much food all by yourself. If you were too busy with classes and didn't have time to go out to buy groceries, you would stop by the Lawson a few meters away from your dorm and bought whatever food you could get from there. That was how you survive your life as an undergraduate student in Japan. And one of the reasons why you preferred Saturday, or sometimes Sunday, for the grocery day, was because sometimes there would be a lot of food on discounts. And as a student, a poor student, you couldn’t miss such a chance. Cheap price and discount were two things that couldn't and shouldn't be separated from people who had a status as students.

4:33 pm

You closed your Statistical Mechanics textbook, tidied the table a bit, washed your face, and got yourself ready to go out. It would be your first time buying groceries with one arm being in a cast. Both of your friends, Yuji and Megumi, were back at their parents’ house every weekend, so you need to do everything all by yourself. Not that you complained, but you just hoped that you could push the trolley without accidentally lose control and went in a different direction, could take the food you wanted without being pushed away by the crowd, could put the vegetables and fishes inside the plastic at the same time with no unnecessary struggles, could tie the plastic with no problem. You sighed at the thoughts of possible scenarios that might happen later.

Before going out, to rinse the rice, place it in a bowl of a rice cooker, and click a START button were the thing you always did before buying groceries. You wanted that when you were back home, you would have rice that had already been cooked so that you could cook straight away and ate it right after it without having to wait for another 40 minutes for the rice cooker to cook your rice. Done with all of these, you went on grabbing a thick scarf and circled it loosely on your neck. Combed your hair so that it wouldn't look messy. 

_Bzzt._

Your phone buzzed with a message from Osamu.

[Osamu]: Hey [Y/N], have you gone buying your grocery yet?

You slid open your phone, opened the LINE application, and started typing.

[You]: I was about to go, like really about to go. Just got myself ready and was on my way to unlock my door...

[Osamu]: Thought so (smirk icon)

[You]: Hmm??

[Osamu]: I am an owner of a restaurant, remember?

[You]: And..?

[Osamu]: And I could sense that you are running out of food now

[You]: -.- Nonsense, what kind of sense is that?

[Osamu]: Haha! Did you actually just believe it? (crying with tears icon)

[You]: Sort of (annoyed icon)

Then you remembered something, maybe more to like you had a good idea.

[You]: Anyway Osamu, since we are here talking about buying groceries, can you please help me?

[You]: I hadn’t bought enough food since two weeks ago, so I think I will buy a lot today.

[You]: If you are not busy, maybe can you help me bring the grocery? (please icon)

Osamu left your messages as 'Read at 4:44 pm' and gone for several seconds before he went back with questions.

[Osamu]: What? Don’t you say you didn’t eat proper food for the past two weeks?

[Osamu]: I mean yeah I will help you. But how can you not eat proper food for two weeks?

[Osamu]: You need nutrition. You study a lot, your body needs to eat too. How can you not eat properly??

[You]: Hmm... I am sorry? (a yellow icon with a question mark)

[Osamu]: (sigh icon) I will help you carry all the groceries, I will help you get the nutritious food too. No complaints.

[You]: Yes, sir! (roger icon)

[You]: Thank you, Osamu!! How about we meet at Valor around 5 pm?

[Osamu]: Ok, see you soon!

🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟  🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 

Osamu was there already when you just arrived at the Valor shopping mall. He was standing near the entrance doors, wearing a thick jacket with thick scarf around his neck, and his head was covered very warmly by a soft beanie. Though from afar, you could see his nose had turned red. His cheeks too. Early December winter literally turned everyone's red and cheeks light pink with a bit mix of red. Even so, Osamu's ones were a bit too red compared to everyone else. He saw you coming, he waved his hand to signal you that he was here.

_I can see you, Osamu. You are, like, really tall there._

You waved him back.

“Sorry to keep you waiting! Did you wait long?”

“No, I just get here too.” Osamu said and finished the warm tea drink in a bottle that he had been holding in his hand. You noticed the drink was only 1/4 left before he gulped it all and threw away the bottle in a dustbin right outside the shopping mall.

_He must have been waiting for quite a long time, and it is really cold outside._

You told to yourself with thick steam was coming out from your mouth.

Both of you went inside the mall and you went straight to take a shopping trolley out of its keeping place. You tried to pull it out with your right hand but were struggling with the trolley wheels that got stuck with something. The trolley didn’t move an inch. It stayed exactly where it had been at. You hadn’t done anything with the shopping yet and you already faced an obstacle. You sighed at how useless you were with only one functioning arm.

“Let me do it.”

Osamu placed both of his hands on the trolley handle, put some little force on it, and pulled it out easily as if it had always been that easy to pull the trolley out. You were amazed simply either because you were that weak or Osamu was that strong. You reached out your hand and wanted to take the trolley from him. It was your grocery after all so you didn’t want to bother him much by pushing the trolley, but he gently placed his hand on yours and smiled.

“I will do it, I will push the trolley. Just take care of your left arm, ok?”

“Umm, thanks.” You blushed a little.

_He is kind._

Valor was your favorite shopping mall, and you went there almost every weekend. The mall wasn’t big, and it sells only food and nothing else. No utensils, no stationeries, no gardening tools, nothing. But their food was complete, they have all kinds of food there. Vegetables, fruits, fishes, noddles, rice, bread, drinks, bears, everything.

The first food section you always went would be vegetables. The vegetable section was the closest one from the entrance gate. You just need to walk a few steps to the right and you would see abunch of potatoes stacked onto each other.

_Hello potatoes, my friends! I come to buy you~_ 🎵

You sang inside your head and hummed a song while choosing which good potatoes to buy. You took one potato, analyzed it, judged it, felt satisfied with your own argument, and decided that it was a good potato, then put it inside a plastic that you took earlier. Out of nowhere Osamu suddenly grabbed gently your wrist with the potato still inside your hand and did a little head shake with a little smile on his face.

“A good potato is firm with no soft or dark spots, like this.” He then took one potato out of many others with his left hand and brought it closer to you so that you could see it clearly. “If you see the ones with green-tinged spots, they contain toxic alkaloids.”

“Toxic?!” You spun your head toward him a bit quickly to the point that you almost got your neck creaked.

_Wait wait, a potato? Toxic? Am I going to die if I accidentally eat a toxic potato?_

“Don’t worry, the toxic won’t kill you.” He chuckled at your super shocked expression.“It will just cause you headache, nausea, fatigue, or vomit sometimes if you happen to eat one. You won’t die, [Y/N].”

_D-Did he just read my mind?_

You completely didn’t aware that the expression you gave was enough for Osamu to guess what you were thinking.

“I love such an honest expression of yours. I find it really cute.” He smiled, a stifled smile.

You thought you just had skipped a heartbeat looking at his captivating smile. The smile seemed so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushed through you. An awkward silence filled in before Osamu noticed it and he quickly went back on explaining about the potatoes.

“Plus, avoid potatoes that already started to sprout, they are old.”

He continued to explain it to you one by one, patiently. You tried to focus but the image of his smile kept coming back in your head. You did a mental slap to bring yourself back and intently listened to his food lecture. Amazingly, the mental slap did work successfully, and now you were back on focus mode and tried to memorize what Osamu explained.

_He knows everything about food. Amazing. Just too amazing._

“Thanks! I will be more careful next time!” You smiled at him, and he smiled back at you with the most tender smile you had ever seen from him.

You just skipped a heartbeat again.

The two of you then went to the next fruit section to buy a banana. You liked the fruit because it was the most simple fruit that would not get your hands dirty when you try to peel the skin. Besides, one finger banana could get your belly really full. What was more important was that, one hand of banana was really cheap, it didn’t cost more than 200 Yen. Cheap food and students were two things that could not and should not be separated.

Several hands of bananas were wrapped nicely inside a plastic and displayed horizontally. You stared at the banana, eyebrows were drawn closer, looked for the one that looked good using your usual instinct in choosing food. You were about to take one but you decided not to instead. You looked up at Osamu and waiting for his amazing knowledge about food to spill out from his mouth.

He looked at you and chuckled at your earnest.

“You are funny, [Y/N].” Osamu unconsciously touched his base nose while chuckling and smirking. You got flushed at his simple gesture.

_What was that just now? He is so cute._

“Ok so-“ He had stopped chuckling but the shyness was still there.

“If you want to eat the banana immediately, choose the ones with bright-yellow color with little to no green around the ends. Sometimes they have light brown speckling, and that one is okay since that is a sign of ripeness and sweetness.” He paused his lecture and looked for a banana that fits his description. “Like this.”

“But if you don’t plan to eat it immediately, you can choose the ones with more green at the ends. Just keep them at room temperature and they will ripen over a couple of days.” But he did not look for the banana for this one.

“I bet you want to eat the banana immediately, like maybe tonight, so this one-” He lifted the banana he had in his hand earlier, “Is the good one.” He then put the banana into the trolley.

_How does he know I usually eat a banana on the same day I bought it?_

“Wow, Osamu! You- Not just you know everything about food, but you literally know what I usually do too. You are truly amazing, Osamu!” You said it with sparkling eyes because you were truly amazed at whatever skills he had. You then saw the familiar frozen gesture that lasted for mere seconds when someone complimented him.

You chuckled in silence.

“Next we buy salmon! I like salmon so much you know.” You walked happily toward the salmon section with Osamu pulling the trolley next to you.

“I bet you know a lot about salmon too because I know you choose the best salmon for your onigiri.” The thought of Osamu’s salmon onigiri made you hungry. Then you realized you hadn’t eaten lunch today but decided not to tell him because he would give a parent-like lecture about how you need nutritious food because you study a lot and that you need to eat a lot too.

“Ahh~ I want to eat your salmon onigiri. I miss your onigiri, Osamu.” You blurted it out with your hands on your belly. You were really hungry.

“[Y/N],” You flinched at him calling your name.

“Have you eaten lunch?” The question was more to interrogation than just an asking.

_Oh shit. He knows I haven’t eaten lunch._

You heard him sighed. He knew the answer to his own question without you saying anything.

“I will cook you food. I can make you salmon onigiri, if you want. I will go back to my restaurant first after this and-”

“How about you go to my dorm, Osamu!?” You cut his sentence. You couldn’t wait any longer to eat Osamu’s salmon onigiri. Your dorm was much closer to the shopping mall than from his restaurant.

Osamu thought for a second. It was either because he was really thinking or he was just trying to hide the excitement that was too obvious from his eyes.

“Okay, I will go to your dorm.” He tried to pull a serious face.

You chuckled at just how bad he was at lying.

"Thank you, Osamu!”

He nodded and was shocked a bit at how you held his hand and shook it shakily. You were too excited. You finally could eat his salmon onigiri again after this. He glanced a bit in a different direction and made an unreadable expression.

_Did he just get flushed? His cheeks are red. Damn, he is really cute._

“I will make tons of onigiri for you.” He looked back at you and this time the shyness was gone. His sentence was more like a promise, like a long-lasting promise.

You and Osamu walked together toward a salmon section. You stopped at one corner that sells salmons that were already sliced into several pieces. You turned your head to ask Osamu how to choose a good salmon, but instead, you saw him walked several meters ahead of you. You then saw him stopped at a corner that sells fresh salmon, the one that hadn’t sliced yet.

_Haha! So dumb of me to think that a person like him who knows literally everything about food will choose sliced salmon like I do. You are so dumb, [Y/N]. Of course, he will choose fresh salmon._

“[Y/N], come here.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you gently closer to his right as if he was trying to protect your broken left arm with his body from the crowd customers that surrounded the salmon corner.

“Here, look at the fish’s eyes. A good salmon should have clear and bright eyes.” He pointed his finger to one of the fishes. You didn’t know which salmon he was pointing at, but you just guessed which one.

“Like that one. And the gills should be deep red, and the skin is shiny and slippery when we touch them.” He took one fish from many other fishes that were arranged nicely in five or six rows.

“And the fish should feel firm, not floppy.” He touched and pressed the fish before took plastic and put the fish inside.

“Let’s buy this one.” He smiled happily at the fish he just chose. The kind of smile he gave when he was doing things he really likes.

_His smile though, I can't._


	12. “Here, your salmon onigiri."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fell in love with Osamu's onigiri, and you unconsciously and slowly were attracted to the owner of Onigiri Miya's captivating smile.

It was raining when both of you were finished buying groceries. None of you brought an umbrella and it was really cold outside. Though so you didn't want to stay at the shopping mall any longer than this waiting for the rain to stop. You just wanted to go back to your cozy and warm dorm room as soon as possible. You wanted to eat Osamu's salmon onigiri as soon as possible, but of course, you didn't say that to him. You didn't want to force him to run under the rain to go to the nearest station that was located about 200 meters away from the station. You didn't want him to get cold.

Out of nowhere, Osamu took off his jacket and put it above your head. You only could blink at what he was doing.

“Use it to cover your head. Don’t get yourself wet, you will get colds. And cover the cast too.”

_Hmm?_

You were really not sure what he was doing. If he wanted to make you warm while waiting for the rain to stop, he should have put the jacket over your shoulders, not over your head. It took Osamu some times to adjust his jacket to make sure it really covers you completely, and the cast too. You didn't react to it as you were still thinking about what he was trying to do. Only after you saw a woman with a jacket covering her head running across the road under the rain, you were sort of shocked realizing what Osamu just did.

“N-no I can’t, Osamu. It is cold outside and I can’t let you run in the rain with no jacket. You will get colds. I have my own jacket, I can use it to cover myself. Take yo-“

“It is ok. Just use mine.” He placed his hand on your head. His voice was gentle.

Osamu who was standing next to you walked toward in front of you. He leaned his body forward to make his eyes on the same level as yours with his left hand on his knee. His big right hand that was just now on your head was back on your head again, and he gently patted you.

“I will protect you, [Y/N]. Don’t worry. I won’t let you get colds.” 

_He is really kind._

You got blushed at his words, at his kind words, at his gentle gestures, at his gentle eyes.

“Can you run, [Y/N]? Don’t worry about the grocery, I can bring them all. It is not heavy at all.” He lifted his right hand holding all of your four grocery bags that were placed next to him awhile ago. “Look, it is really light. I told you I have strong muscles.” He smirked at you.

“Thanks, Osamu. And yes, of course, I can run. I was a runner, remember?” And that you smirked back.

Both of you then ran under the rain that slowly becoming heavy as minutes passed.

🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟  🏐 🍙 👟 

“Come on in.” You invited Osamu into your dorm room.

“Thanks.” He was soaked, his layered clothes were all wet.

You quickly turned on the room heater and offered Osamu to take a warm bath, in which he gladly accepted the offer. He put the grocery bags next to your kitchen and went straight to the bathroom.

15 minutes had passed but he hadn’t gone out of the bathroom. You heard no water flowing too for the past 5 minutes. It was quiet, too quiet, but you suspected nothing because maybe because Osamu was really soaked just now and that he wanted to take a super clean bath. Yet, you couldn't help wonder why you didn't hear any sound from inside, not even shower, not even toilet flush, not even the sound of brushing teeth, nothing.

“Osamu?” You placed yourself near the bathroom door and called his name. You tried to hear anything you could hear from inside, in case if he suddenly passed out inside the bathroom, or maybe slept. Who knows.

“Hmm, [Y/N]?” He paused a bit before answering your call as if he was trying to look for a good sentence to say. “I just realized that I don’t have any extra shirt with me, and my shirts are all wet. So, umm- I- “ He said it very shyly from inside the bathroom.

_Haha omg, he is really cute._

You chuckled quietly. He stayed in the bathroom for 5 minutes straight after done showering just because he was too shy to go out shirtless. 

“[Y/N]?” He called out your name again because you didn't respond to his call. You chuckled quietly for a bit too long.

“Y-yes! I am here.” You tried to contain your laughter. “I have an overly oversized hoodie. Well, I got it from my friends, they bought the super wrong size for me. Let me take it for you, ok. Please wait.”

“Ok.”

You quickly went to a small wardrobe where you kept all your clothes inside and took out a red color hoodie with size XXL from the third drawer. It was all because of Yuji. He heard it wrong your cloth size when he, Megumi, and you wanted to buy one each for a trip to Gifu. You told him M size, but only God knows why he heard it XL. He didn't even suspect anything why you _said_ XXL. 

“Here, try if it fits you.” You slid your arm with a very big hoodie in your hand into the bathroom through an opening that was just as wide as 10 cm. The door opening was small enough to slide not just big size hoodie but a thick one. You had to force your hand a bit to make sure it slid smoothly inside the bathroom. That showed just how shy Osamu was when he was shirtless.

A few seconds later, Osamu went out of the bathroom wearing your oversized hoodie that fits him really well.

“Thanks. The size is good.” He stretched a bit the bottom part of the hoodie to show that the hoodie really fits him.

_Man, his shoulder is so broad. His torso is so big._

“[Y/N]? You okay?” Osamu asked. You stared at him way too long and made him wondered if there was something wrong with him. He checked through his body.

“No, y-yes. I am okay.”

_Shit, I stared at him for too long._

“You can go take a bath first before we start cooking. I will wait.” Osamu said while stroking his hands aggressively over his wet hair, trying to dry them with a small dark blue towel you offered him earlier.

Half an hour later, you were done showering. Both of you and Osamu smelled really nice with the flower-flavored shampoo and soap that you just bought this morning from a convenience store near the dorm. Took a bath after running under the rain surely made you, and Osamu too energized again.

“Let’s make some salmon onigiri, shall we?” He smiled.

“Yeah! Let’s make one!” You said it excitedly.

“You only want one onigiri? You hadn’t eaten proper food for the past two weeks, not to mention you hadn’t eaten lunch too.” His lecture about how you should eat proper food unconsciously slipped out from his mouth.

“Hmm, one would be enough, I guess.” You gave a confused look because you genuinely thought one would be enough.

“No, I will make you four.” His voice was firm.

“Yes, sir!” You made a roger-sir gesture because you knew very well there was no point in arguing with him when it comes to food. He laughed at your obedience.

Osamu started it right away by cutting the fresh salmon.

“We first trim away the belly fat of the fish. It won’t cook at the same time as the rest of the fish.” Osamu made some smooth slices with the knife to throw away the belly fat of the fish. You were just looking at what he does, completely clueless. You had no idea which part of the fish was belly fat.

"Then we remove the skin." He made a little cut about one or two centimeters away from the corner side of the fish. He dug his thumb inside the small cut to make a hole through the fish skin. He then gripped the fish tightly from the hole and removed the entire skin all at once with one very smooth hand movement.

_God, wow!_

You were speechless, really amazed at what he just did. You looked at him for a brief moment before went back on looking at the fish that was now naked with no skin on one side.

_Did I just see Gordon Ramsey?_

“Did you just think if you just did see Gordon Ramsey?” Osamu smiled with his eyes were still focused on the fish, hands were slicing the skin professionally on the other side of the fish.

“H-How did- Did you really just read my mind? You have been like this since- since before we even bought groceries.” You spun your head to Osamu, you were in disbelief because Osamu had been correct at guessing what you were thinking.

“I can read you.” He shifted his eyes from the fish and looked straight into your eyes. “I can really read you, [Y/N].” He smiled.

You got blushed, really blushed. You didn't know why you were blushed, but one thing for sure, Osamu was beautiful. His eyes, his eyebrows, his smile, his facial structure, everything. He then went back on slicing the fish, while you were still staring at him. You unconsciously kept staring at him. You simply couldn't take your eyes off him. He knew you were looking at him, he let you look at him. He just smiled.

After several skillful knife movements, he was done chopping the fish into small sizes with a rectangular shape.

“And we are done.” He looked satisfied and proud of what he just did.

_Pip! Pip! Pip!_

Your rice cooker was done cooking the rice that you set earlier before going out. You went to the rice cooker that was placed next to the kitchen, just a few steps away from where you were standing next to Osamu. You were about to open the lid when Osamu said something from your behind that left you shocked.

“Is your rice ‘Chanto’? The one from the Kita rice farm?” He lifted his head a bit as if trying to peek at the inside of the rice cooker.

_Huh? Is this guy for real!? How does he know!?_

You didn’t say anything, you just turned your body and showed him your very much shocked expression.

“I just know it.” He answered your expression.

“Does the smell of the cooked rice give you a sort of idea which rice it is?” You asked, not backing away until you got the answer why he knew literally everything about food.

“Umm,” He thought it for a while “Maybe. And actually I am using the same rice from the Kita rice farm too for my restaurant. Maybe that is how I know which rice it is.” He said it no any supporting evidence, and yet his answer was firmed, no room for doubt.

“But really [Y/N], when I said I can read you, I really can read you.” He tried to clarify the thing that he thought he still hadn’t made it clear. You stared at him with amazement because this guy really knew everything, not just about food, but everything about you too.

“I will cook the rest, you can sit and take some rest.” His voice was really soft.

“Thanks, but I want to see you cook. Can I? Please.” You begged him with your puppy eyes, hoping he was buying it. You looked at his eyes for 5 seconds solid before he smiled and surrendered.

“Sure.” He then made a room for you in the kitchen, for you to stand next to him while looking at him doing all his magic tricks.

25 minutes later he was done cooking. You sat on the floor near your table in front of a small kotatsu. Small but big enough to have two adults snuggled their legs under it. Osamu was still busy placing and arranging the onigiri on a plate, making sure everything was perfect.

“Here, your salmon onigiri, ma’am.” He served the onigiri as if you were his customer at his Onigiri Miya restaurant. The smile he gave when serving his customers was very captivating, like you would want to go back to his restaurant just so that you could see his smile. The smile was really gentle and warm. It could melt all of his customers' hearts.

His beautiful smile was just as beautiful as the onigiri he made. The triangle shape was nicely formed, the size was all same among the four onigiri. They were covered beautifully with fresh seaweed, covered the places that enough for hands to hold the onigiri, and eat it without worrying about the rice gets stick on fingers.

_The onigiri looks really delicious._

You couldn't wait any longer. You said 'Itadakimasu' before grabbed the onigiri that was placed at the fourth-order on the plate. You held it carefully, not wanting to destroy anything before you could even taste it. You bit a mouthful size at the top corner of the onigiri. The combination of soft rice and well-seasoned salmon made you like you just ascended to heaven. The word 'delicious' was not enough to describe just how good the onigiri was. The nearest word that could express the God-like food of Osamu's was heaven itself. It wasn't your first time eating the salmon onigiri, but each time you ate it, it was as if you just ate it for the first time. You could really eat just salmon onigiri for the rest of your life.

You ate the first, then second, and third onigiri with almost no rest in between your chewing time. Osamu was right when he said one onigiri was not enough. You were glad you didn't argue with him on how many onigiri you wanted to eat, or more accurately on how many onigiri you should eat. The only thing you could say was 'This is really yummy, Osamu’ with a happy face each time you swallowed your bite.

He looked at you without averting his eyes off from you while you were eating his food happily, not even for one second. He had that a soft smile on his face, the kind of face a chef would make when their customers were satisfied and happy with the food they cooked for them. He also wore another more softer smile that you couldn't place what that softer smile was for. But the smile was really soft that you wondered just how soft he could go with his smile.

“You are not going to eat it, Osamu?” You asked after swallowing the last bite of your third onigiri.

“You can have them all. Here, eat the last one." Osamu pushed the plate toward you. "I will cook more onigiri for you, [Y/N].” He said it with his head rested on his left palm, made his head tilted a bit to the left. His eyes hadn't averted off from your happy face. He had himself locked on you. You smiled widely at him and took the last onigiri from the plate.

“Thank you for the meal.” You rubbed your belly happily.“Thanks a lot, Osamu, your salmon onigiri is really the best!”

“You’re welc- Achoo!"


	13. "Please, don’t go."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu liked, enjoyed, and really proud of his job as an onigiri seller. But when he said that he was literally just an onigiri seller and that he was nobody, he was no like his older twin, it was a hurtful confession that he kept deep inside him and wouldn't tell anyone.

"Achoo!" Osamu sneezed. 

It was supposed to be _just a sneeze_ but you were worried, maybe worried a bit too much. You quickly took pieces of tissue from a tissue box that was placed on the kotatsu table and gave them all to Osamu. Without waiting for him to say anything, you placed your right palm on his forehead, and you could an instant change in the temperature difference between your palm and his forehead.

“Osamu, you’ve got a fever! Your forehead is really hot!” You panicked. Though you knew it wasn't something needed to be panicked about, but you panicked. Tried to figure out what you should do. Then you remembered you had a thermometer, the classical style of a thermometer, the one that was placed inside a mouth to get the body temperature. You bent your body toward your study table to take the thermometer that was kept inside the most bottom drawer.

“Here, place this in your mouth.” Osamu was hesitated at first. He looked at you with a confusing face before took it and did exactly what you told him with no complaints. And you had no idea why he seemed to be hesitant, your panic had blocked your brain from figuring out the most obvious thing that was happening right there.

“Wait here, I will make you warm chocolate. Then drink fever medicine after that.” You walked toward the kitchen that was just a few steps away. Poured water in a kettle, boiled it, took your favorite pink glass, and poured two spoons full of chocolate powder in it.

“Just lay in my bed ok? Don’t sit on the carpet. I will bring you my blanket.” While waiting for the water to get boiled, you took out your thick blanket from a plastic cover and placed it over his head to cover his body. You were glad that you washed the blanket yesterday because you planned to use it tonight since the weather was getting really cold.

“Here, cover yourself with the blanket.” You helped him while he was trying to adjust the blanket over his body, in which you pulled it over his head so that his entire body and head were covered. He needed to make himself warm.

“I am fine, really. That was just sneezing. Nothing serious.” He lifted his head that was popped out from the blanket. He noticed the thermometer gave out an error in the reading so he re-did it.

“There is nothing is nothing serious when it comes to fever and colds. Get it?” He nodded silently and weakly, and wrapped himself more inside your blanket. He was very obedient when he was sick.

A few minutes later you were back with a warm chocolate drink in your right hand.

“Here, drink it. Make yourself warm.”

Osamu took the thermometer out of his mouth and gave it to you. He then drank the warm chocolate with both of his hands holding the glass, trying to warm himself.

 _39.2_ _ o _ _C!!!_

“Oh my- Your fever is really high.” You looked at him with widened eyes, shocked. He just looked at you back, not saying anything. Something didn't make sense here. In an instant, you turned into a thinking mode.

_How can his fever be really high? If it is because of the rain earlier, it is a bit too early isn’t for his body to react in such a short time. We literally just got back home about.. an hour? one and half hours ago? Is it possible to get a really high fever in only an hour? It must be not because of the rain. What then? _

You had a habit of thinking seriously, sometimes thinking way too hard, over something that goes from trivial to serious matters. Didn't matter whether it was school-related problems or general life-related things, if there was a thing that required you to figure out the solution, you would take the matters seriously. And finding out the solutions were always started with finding out the source of the problems.

You stared at the thermometer for another several second. Brain was busy. Your eyes went wide when your brain finally connected the dots.

_Don’t say he-_

“Osamu, answer me honestly.” Your voice was firm. He flinched a bit at your call and lifted his head weakly to look at you.

“Did you already have a fever even before we went out to buy groceries?” He averted his eyes to your right, avoiding your stare. He nodded without looking at you. His hands were still wrapping the warm glass. The chocolate drink was only one-third left.

“You knew you had a fever when you offered me your jacket and made yourself run without it in the rain?” He nodded again without saying anything. You noticed the subtle grasp he made around the glass.

“You made me salmon onigiri even though you knew you are really sick?” He looked down at the chocolate drink and nodded.

“Osamu..”

Your voice was really soft. Though you wanted to scold him but you couldn't. There was no way you could scold him. He barely did anything other than his weak nods. He was too weak now. You crouched down on your knees in front of Osamu who was sitting at the edge of your bed with his legs were on the carpet. You looked into his eyes but he kept looking down. He wasn't avoiding you. He just didn't want you to mad at him.

“The medicine- where is it?” You remembered you hadn't given Osamu the medicine, but when you searched around the kotatsu table, it wasn't there. You then noticed you had forgotten to take one from the refrigerator.

You placed your right palm on the carpet to support yourself to stand up. When you were finally fully stood up and had turned your body toward the refrigerator in the kitchen, you felt a warm grip on your right hand. Strong yet gentle grip.

“Stay with me, please, don’t go, [Y/N].” Osamu was finally looking at you. The fever had made his face turned all red.

_ Osamu ... _

You turned back again your body toward Osamu and gently held his big hand in your small hand. You looked into his eyes.

_ Is he... holding back the tears? _

His eyes were sparkling with tears that hadn't come out, tears that he had been trying not to race down his cheeks. You didn't want to make him sad. If staying with him could make him less sad, if it could make his tears not fall down, then you would stay with him.

"I will stay with you, ok? I won't go anywhere, I promise. But you need to drink the medicine first, get it?" You said softly and smiled at him. He nodded weakly at your commands.

He drank the medicine you brought for him. You then went to the kotatsu table that was placed close to the bed to clean the mess. You glanced at Osamu and noticed the blanket had fallen down lower than his shoulders, and he didn't seem to notice it. You left the kotatsu table, and stood in front of him trying to pull up the blanket that slid down from his shoulders. Pulling up a thick blanket with just one hand was surely hard. You were still struggling with the blanket when he suddenly hugged you from the front and embraced you inside his arms. You were shocked a bit at the unexpected thing he just did. His hug was strong and firm, though so you knew he was physically weak now. 

Seconds had passed and he hadn't said anything. He just buried his head in your happy stuffed belly. 

_His fever is really high._

You could feel his warm forehead through your shirt.

_His hair..._

You gently caressed his soft hair. You could see the hair whorl a bit to the right of his head. His hair grew in an anti-clockwise direction, making his bangs naturally went toward his left. You slowly combed his hair with your fingers following the direction of its growth, trying to tidy the hair that got messed up after snuggled inside the blanket.

“[Y/N],” His voice was shaking.

“I may not be able to make your big dream of becoming an Olympic runner comes true." He sniffled. "I know very well that Tsumu can help you realize your dream. I know he can do it. B-but I can't, I'm sorry." His hug tightened. Your hand was still on his head but had stopped combing his hair. "I can't help you with that, I really am sorry. After all, I-" You could feel both of his hands were squeezing the backside of your shirt. Tears that he had been holding were finally racing down his cheeks and got absorbed by your shirt.

"I am just a person who sells onigiri. I am no one, I am... nobody."

Your heart felt a pang of pain hearing his words.

_Please, don’t say something like that. You are more than that, way more than that, Osamu._

You couldn't form any words, you were speechless. You wanted to say something to him, but you didn't know what to say. Even your brain was not properly working now. 

"But I can help you in- I will support you realize your-" He peeled himself from your belly and looked up straight in your eyes. Hands were still at your back. His eyes and cheeks were wet. His face was even redder than before. "Your new dream of becoming a professor."

You were taken aback at his words. You were sure enough you hadn't told the twins your dream of becoming a professor. There could be no way Osamu would know your dream...

"H-how do you know that I want to be a professor?" You figured the answer a half-second after you asked him the question.

"Let me guess, you can read me." Osamu nodded and smiled weakly with his red nose and cheeks. He finally completely peeled himself from you and aggressively wiped the tears with his big hands with just two strokes.

"I will feed you with delicious food, I will make many salmon onigiri for you, I will let you eat all the nutritious food so that your belly will always be full and you can focus on your study, and that you can answer all the exam questions and score the top student." He said it in one breath with a running nose.

"Look at yourself," You wiped the remaining tears that were still left on his cheeks. "You are the one who needs to eat more and yet you-" He pulled your waist gently toward your bed making you suddenly sit on the bed. With no time gap in between, he then went on pulling you even more so that you would lay down on your own bed with him next to you. The movement was so smooth, and the next thing you noticed you were facing him on your right with both of your and his heads were on your pillow. He slowly placed his right arm on your head, carefully not to touch the cast. He pulled you closer to his chest as if he was trying to make you listen to his heartbeat.

"I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, [Y/N]."

Osamu then went quiet after saying that. He didn't say anything for another five minutes or so. You were curious because this guy liked to stay quiet out of nowhere at a random time, just like in the bathroom earlier. You couldn't help but lift your head a bit to peek at him if he was still awake, or silently crying, or maybe just spaced out. While you were still struggling to escape from Osamu's arm that embraced literally your entire head, you suddenly heard him snored.

_What? He is already sleeping!? That is fast!!_

Upon hearing him snoring, you instantly gave up from getting your head out of his arm. Partly because you didn't want to wake him up. You let him hugged and embraced your head inside his. You were a bit envious of him for being able to sleep real quick. It always took you at least about 15 minutes to get you to sleep. With you now who couldn't move even an inch, you just went on listening to his heartbeat.

Not even 5 minutes had passed and even before you realized it, you fell asleep next to him.


	14. "Stop! Both of you!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how old the twins were, when they fought and punched each other, it would always be Osamu who was stronger and would always be Atsumu who ended up with more bruises.

Three months later.

It was late February 2021. Winter in Japan never failed you with the coldness they offer every year. The sunlight was out up there in the blue sky shining their light to give the warmth that the earth needs. Birds were flying with their wings spreading out as if they didn’t feel any coldness.

It was noon already when you just finished the last exam that ends your second last semester as an undergraduate student.

_Only one more semester left and I will graduate! Yes!_

You made a mental image of a triumphant fist in your head. You smiled at your own thoughts thinking about how far you had come; in your life, in your study, and...

_Love, huh?_

Your smile slowly faded when you thought about your love feelings. For the past three months, even though you maintained a close friendship with both Atsumu and Osamu, you couldn’t shake the feelings you have for them. They had confessed theirs to you, but you hadn’t yet. You were still confused, and you were still not honest with your own feeling yet. You tried to find the answer but couldn’t find one.

Throughout the trip from your university to the Onigiri Miya restaurant, you were lost in your thoughts. You were preoccupied with the possible yet the best method on how to deliver the news to the twins without causing anyone to feel-

_Feel what? Emotional?_

🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟  🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 

When you were about a few steps away from the restaurant, you saw a group of people right at the outside, crowding the place. They were peeking the inside of the restaurant from whichever angles they could get to see as if there was something that was worth the attention. You wondered what was happening inside. As you walked closer, you noticed some of them looked very worried about something, about anything that they were seeing now.

“What happened?” You asked an old man who was lifting his head trying to see something from the restaurant.

“The twins are fighting. They are punching each other.” You felt like your heartbeat just stopped for once. You couldn’t believe what you just heard.

“Some of us tried to stop them but they are huge, big young men, you know. But, well, old people like us don’t stand a chance against them. I ran away, afraid that I would get the punch too if I try to stop them any longer. They-“

The old man was still talking but you were already running toward the restaurant. You pushed the crowd. Each step was big. You just wanted to get inside as fast as you could. Whatever was happening inside, you just hoped that no one was hurt. The front door of the restaurant was left open.

You stopped immediately right in front of the front door when you saw Osamu was above Atsumu’s abdomen. His left hand was gripping Atsumu’s collar. The grip was really tight to the point that you could see from afar that Atsumu's shirt was wrinkled like it hadn’t been ironed for days. His other hand was in a fist form as if it was accumulating whatever force it needs to punch at maximum level, at the highest force. Knuckles and nerves on his hand were too clear to be seen.

Osamu’s right hand was already on its way to swing and punch Atsumu.

“STOP! BOTH OF YOU! STOP!” Your voice was shriekingly high. You shouted as loud as you could. You didn’t even notice you shouted. Your brain didn't send a command to you to shout. It was all done involuntarily.

Osamu’s swing stopped in midair the moment he heard you shouted, and both of them turned their heads to you.

“Stop, please.” Your voice was now shaking.

Osamu’s fist was softened after hearing your weak voice that sounded like you were about to cry. He then released Atsumu’s collar and threw him on the floor. Osamu let himself sat on the floor a few palms away from Atsumu who was struggling to sit. He groaned. You walked slowly toward them and trying to comprehend what you were seeing.

“Wh- what happened?”

You were still walking, you walked really slow for the distance that was just less than 10 meters away. You tried to deny everything you saw. You knew they liked to quarrel a lot but never to the point they would fight and punch each other.

_“Osamu is physically stronger than me when it came to punching. I will always be the one who ended up getting more bruises”_ Your mind rephrased what Atsumu said before.

“Oh no...”

You walked faster toward Atsumu. You dropped yourself on your knees and held his face with both of your hands. Atsumu was bruised, really bad. His left cheek swollen with some blood was coming out from the corner of his lips. His left eyelid was discolored too. You turned his face sideways very slowly, very gently, for a few times to see if there is anything that poses danger to his life, anything that required you to call an ambulance.

“Your face-“ He flinched at your touch on his face.

_That must be really hurt._

You then walked three steps toward Osamu who was sitting near Atsumu. He looked away.

“Osamu, please, let me see your face.” Your voice was soft.

He let you do it with no complaints. You carefully held his face and did the same thing as what you did earlier to Atsumu. Osamu was no different but slightly better, very slightly. Though so, his cheeks turned light purple, his nose was bleeding, and his left eye was shut partially. All over part of his face was discolored, similar to Atsumu's but not as bad as him. And he flinched at every touch you made.

_Just how bad did you two punch each other?_

After judging with your instincts that they were fine in which no serious damage was inflicted, and that you didn’t need to call an ambulance. You immediately took the first aid kit that Osamu kept in his office and treated their bruises, gently and smoothly. They flinched and were clearly holding back their tears when you tried to clean and rinse the wounds with a smooth towel that had been washed with warm water and mild soap.

_Please bear it a little bit more._

You put gel over the bruised parts, hoping it would reduce the inflammation. Their hands formed into a fist and squeezed it really hard to the point their fingers were pressing deeply into the skin. They shut their eyes, trying to contain the pain. After a few strokes with the gel, you then went to bandage the bruises on their face very carefully. You didn’t want to accidentally put too much force while bandaging them. After done with all the first-aid, you dragged both of them with each of their hand in both of yours, to Osamu’s office at the back of the restaurant.

You then went out of the office leaving both of them sitting there. You went straight to the entrance door and apologized to the customers who were still waiting at the outside for the inconvenience the twins had caused. You explained briefly to them that the twins were both fine now. You sincerely apologized to the customers again, and this time all of Osamu’s staffs lined up and followed your gesture from your behind. The customers were really kind and understood the situation. You invited back them inside the restaurant and asked the staffs to please serve the customers.


	15. "I will look for you, I will find you and I will-"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To always be on bad terms with their twin was probably just their way of showing that they were really not at all on bad terms with their twin.

After apologized to the customers, you went back again to the office. Atsumu and Osamu both sat on a separate office chair with their arms crossed and legs wide opened. They leaned back on their chairs with their backs were facing you who was still standing at the office door. Their bodies were facing the office table in front of them, but their eyes were looking at the walls that were located opposite to each other. They were avoiding each other.

_They haven’t talked yet, have they?_

You dragged the chair that was placed behind the office table and put it right in front of them. You then sat, just sat, didn’t cross your legs and arms. You didn’t want to create a tense atmosphere like you were mad at them. You didn’t mad in fact, just that you were a bit frustrated.

“So, mind telling me what just happened?”

Time was ticking but none of them talked. They didn’t move even an inch, they were like a statue. They were still looking at the walls. You waited for another several minutes but nothing happened. Only the rhythm of their and your breaths filled the silence. You sighed. Your sigh was way too heavy and loud enough for both of them to glance at you. You noticed their glances and smiled at them with a relief expression.

“Finally, you two are looking at me.”

They looked down at your hands. Their heads moved at the exact same time.

“[Y/N]... your left arm...” They said in unison. Their voices were gravelly undertone, deep and rumbling. Though so, you could see both confusion and elation in their voices.

“Oh yeah, I just got the cast removed from my arm yesterday.” You circled your left hand in the air as if trying to show them that your arm wasn’t broken anymore and that it was fine now. “I thought I want to tell you about this happy news today after finished my last exam but I got even more shocking news that-“ You sort of glared at them. “Both of you were fighting."

Atsumu and Osamu both looked down at their knees.

“Sorry.” They were like kids who just got scolded by their mother for breaking her favorite plates, and that they felt really guilty and apologized sincerely.

“So, are we good now?” You asked and they nodded in unison.

You felt the tension between them had eased. You were no longer interested in knowing what had caused them to fight. All you wanted was for them to be back with their they-love-each-other-but-too-shy-to-show-it-directly twins' sibling relationship.

Half minutes passed with silence.

“Sorry, Samu. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Atsumu took the initiative to look at Osamu and apologized to him.

“I am sorry too. I shouldn’t say that to you, Tsumu.” Osamu then turned his head and looked at Atsumu.

They then did a manly hug and slapped each other’s back with their big and strong hand. The sound of the slap they made was echoing inside the office. They were good now. You felt like finally, you could breathe after seeing them reconciled.

_Twins are really unexpected._

Atsumu was already back talking about his volleyball practices and Osamu was telling him his onigiri new recipe. They talked as if nothing really happened a few minutes ago, as if the fight had never occurred, even though the wounds and bruises were clearly visible in each others’ eyes.

_They quarrel about literally everything for 24/7, then a few seconds later they are like best friends. In the next minutes, they fight and punch each other. And the next thing you see, they are back like best friends again. I would never know how to handle it if I have twins kids._

You held Atsumu’s left hand in your right and Osamu’s right hand in your left. You smiled at them, a warm smile, very genuinely.

“Do you know what is the good thing of having both two hands that are free like this?”

They thought for a second, very seriously.

“To toss?”

“To make onigiri?”

You chuckled at their honest answers that literally reflect what they liked the most. Their answers weren't wrong though. Probably these were the only things that filled their heads.

_Well, what do you expect from an international level volleyball player and a professional onigiri businessman, [Y/N]?_

“Well, that is not wrong though.” You stopped for one full second to contain your laughter.

“But what I like the most for having both of my hands are free is that I can hold each of you two’s hands tightly in mine.” You squeezed your grip, not wanting any of them to go. You could feel each of them was responding to your grip by tightening your hand even more. You then gently caressed their hands.

“Let’s go apologize to the customers. Shall we?”

They both nodded and the three of you went out of the office.

🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟  🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 🏐 🍙 👟 

You stayed at the restaurant until the closing time. The customers and staffs all had gone back home, leaving you alone with the twins. You and Atsumu helped Osamu tidied the restaurant. The major cleanings were done together with the staffs before they left.

“Your drink, here.” Osamu offered and he sat in front of you.

“Is your face okay?” You took the drink and warmed your hands with it.

“Yeah. Thanks, thanks for- umm stopping us and for treating our bruises.” He said it while touching the bandage you set it for him.

You smiled and drank the warm drink. You saw Atsumu was back from taking a short walk. He said he got too tired from helping Osamu so he wanted to take some fresh air to replenish the energy.

“Bought this snack from the convenience store just now. Do you want, [Y/N]? Samu, have some.” He opened the seal and put it on the table.

“Thanks. I will have some then.” You took one out of the plastic and ate it. You were surprised that the snack tasted really good, like a mix of mayonnaise and Alaska pollock, and crunchy too. You glanced at the snack to see what snack it was, ‘Ika-ten Mentai Mayonnaise’. You made a mental note to buy one for yourself later.

Osamu took the snack as many as his four fingers could grab. He then put everything on his left palm and ate it one by one with his right hand.

“How is your face, Atsumu?”

“Hey, Samu you took too much!”

Your question and his complaint were said at the exact same time. Atsumu quickly turned his face to you to answer you, meanwhile Osamu kept eating with no guilty face for taking nearly 1/3 of the entire snack.

“I am totally okay! Really, don’t worry. Though I will look like a clown for one full week, but I am okay!” He leaned forward a bit to show you that his face was indeed ok, which in fact it wasn’t at all. Clearly, he had more bruises than Osamu.

Osamu took more snacks again. Atsumu quickly hid the other three snacks from him. Osamu glanced at Atsumu as if he wanted to tell him that he would eat these three snacks next once he finished the current one. You noticed Atsumu flinched at Osamu’s glance.

“Skills I have acquired over a very long career.“

“Huh?” Osamu’s nonsense sentence sent shivers up and down Atsumu’s spine.

“Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you, Tsumu." Osamu took one piece snack from his left hand and ate it.

"If you let these snacks go now that’ll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you,“ Osamu took another piece of snack.

“What the heck are you talking about, Samu?” The look of horror on Atsumu’s face was not a joke. His face had turned purple, maybe even worse than the purple bruises he had it now. Atsumu probably was not even breathing now.

“But if you don’t, I will look for you, I will find you and-" Osamu shifted his glare to Atsumu.

"I will eat these snacks right in front of you.” Osamu then smiled and continued eating the snack.

That last sentence almost made Atsumu pass out. It was like a real-life horror movie, except that it didn’t have a ghost, instead it was just a person who would do anything to get the food he wants. You could tell Osamu was partly joking but most of the time he was serious when it comes to food. That somehow made you goosebumps too.


	16. "Melbourne?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the twins couldn't resist crying upon hearing news from you that you will be ...

The twins were quarreling, Atsumu claimed he had a good spot to hide his snacks. Osamu just listened with no interest as if he knew already where the spot would be. You were lost in your thoughts again thinking about how you should deliver the news to them. You stared at the drink for too long that you didn’t notice both Atsumu and Osamu were looking at you.

They stopped quarreling instantly and sat in front of you.

“You okay, [Y/N]?” Atsumu asked.

“Are you having a problem? Talk to us. We will help you.” Osamu said.

Atsumu put on the table the three snacks he tried so hard to hide them from Osamu. Osamu took one of them and opened it. Atsumu didn’t complain.

“I actually have been thinking of telling you two about- umm- news that I had just gotten a week ago.” Your hands were still wrapping the cup. The twins were listening to you intently, as always. Osamu ate the snacks right from the plastic, right next to the owner of the snack who seemed to be completely didn't aware that his snack had just got stolen.

“I got accepted at the University of Melbourne for my Master’s study and I-“

“MELBOURNE?!”

Both Atsumu and Osamu stood up at once. Some of the snacks in Osamu’s grab flew out and left only 1/2 in the plastic. Atsumu still didn’t notice the things that just flew out was his snack.

_Wow, that startled me._

You backed away a bit, shocked by their responses.

“Yeah, Melbourne. Australia.” You said word by word, making sure the twins heard it right: the city and the country.

Atsumu suddenly took out his phone from his pocket and typed something real fast. After several clicks, he showed the phone right in front of your face and almost shouted,

“That is like 8,120 km away from Kobe!” You were not sure if he was simply stating a fact or he was complaining.

“Y-yeah. Melbourne is that far from here.” You were confused at what Atsumu was trying to imply.

“When are you going, [Y/N]?” Osamu who seemed to have his expressive emotion under control asked the question calmly, but you could totally tell that he wasn’t at all calm internally. He was just as shock as Atsumu. He had stopped eating the snack.

“This August. Like, about in six months.” Both of them sat in unison with no time gap in between their movements as if their knees were giving up to stand any longer.

“Wh- why don’t you just study in Japan? Like Tokyo University, or Kyoto University?” You titled your head at Atsumu’s question.

“Please don’t misunderstand. I am really happy and really proud of you that you- you could pursue further study in Australia but- but- but that is really from here and what if- what if I want to see you, you will be really far and I wouldn’t be able to see you.”

Atsumu’s words were scattered. He himself was aware of that but didn't bother to correct it. Though so you got the idea of what he was trying to say. That was what you had been thinking since morning on how you should deliver the news. You knew it very well that such news would cause some chaos in which it was happing right now.

Tears slowly raced down Atsumu’s cheeks. He didn’t know he was crying. He didn't notice it. And you didn't know what to do. All you could do was to offer him some tissues in which he took it and unconsciously wiped the tears that he didn’t notice had fallen down.

“Why are you going all emotional and crying, Tsumu?” Osamu’s reassuring hand was on Atsumu’s tensed shoulder. 

“I- I am not crying! This is just dust entering my eyes.” Atsumu tried to deny it while kept wiping away his tears with the tissues you gave to him.

“I am just as shock as you too, Tsumu. I didn’t expect at all that [Y/N] would go somewhere really far from us.” Osamu freed his hand from Atsumu’s shoulder. “But let’s just support her ok? She wants to study higher, it’s her dream. Let’s support her as much as we can.” Osamu drank his cup of warm tea and tried to contain his tears.

Atsumu nodded.

“Thank you, Atsumu, Osamu.”

Your cheeks were wet with tears too. You wiped it with your hands as quickly as possible so that Atsumu and Osamu wouldn’t have to pull out dozens of tissues for you.

“I- Yes, It’s my dream to be a professor. I want to study higher. I applied and got accepted. I am really happy. But- but as much as I feel happy when I got the news that I will be studying in Australia for two years, I am just really sad knowing that-“ You wiped your tears that kept flowing out like water pipe more vigorously with your two hands.

“I will be really really really far from both of you. I- I won’t be able to meet you two for two years, and two years is a very long time.” You gave up wiping the tears, you let them raced down your cheeks.

“But I have my own reason, another reason why I chose a very far place to study, a far place to go.” Your hands were on your knees, you were looking down at your thighs. The tears all fell onto your jeans and absorbed them all without leaving anything behind.

Osamu and Atsumu offered you five pieces of tissues each. You took all of them and back on wiping your tears again. This time you used the offered tissues all at once hoping that they would do the job properly wiping the tears that seemed to keep racing down with no end.

“I am sorry. I-“ Your throat was busy inhaling the air while you were crying out loud. You couldn’t form any words. The cry wouldn’t let you say even a single word. You were sobbing real bad.

“It’s okay, [Y/N]. Don’t apologize please.” Osamu said with his eyes that had gone wet with tears.

“He is right. You did nothing wrong.” Atsumu said. “You are trying to reach your dream. You are working hard on it. So, don’t stop chasing your dream. We will support you, no matter what.” Atsumu said with one drop of tears sliding down his right cheek.

You cried for another several minute before you settled down. Atsumu and Osamu, who had their emotions under control much faster than you, sat at where they had been sitting at, to be with you, to give you whatever support you needed right now.

Atsumu’s face changed instantly as if he just realized something very important.

“[Y/N]!” His eyes widened.“You said that you will be going in August, right? When is the exact date?”

“Not sure yet. Why?” Your eyes turned red, the aftereffect of crying too much.

“Olympics! Are you still in Japan during the Olympics? Will you watch my-“

“I am. I will watch you play at the Olympics court.” You smiled softly, with red cheeks and puffy eyes. “Don’t worry. I will go see you win the game, Atsumu.”

Atsumu’s eyes were spilling out tears again. This time it was tears of happiness.

“Why are you crying again, Tsumu?” Osamu asked in a teasing tone trying to make the atmosphere relax.

“I am not crying, this is just dust.” Atsumu claimed.

“Stop blaming my restaurant. It is clean, no dust. It is your eyes that have the problems, not my restaurant.” Osamu defended his restaurant as he looked away to contain the hot tears that filled up his eyes.

“Are you crying too, Samu?” Atsumu mocked him, laughed out loud with tears still streaming down his still-red cheeks.

"I am not!" Osamu said with tears that were too streaming down his cheeks.

You wiped the last tears on your cheeks and held both of their hands.

“Thank you, Atsumu. Thank you, Osamu. Thank you so much!”

And that they buried their heads in their other free arm and cried as loud as they could.

_Thank you very much, Atsumu, Osamu._

You gripped their hands and softly caressed them.


	17. “Miya Atsumu San’s room number is 406, miss.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Atsumu got admitted to the hospital..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNRELATED to the story but PLEASE READ just for fun:  
> First, I am so sorry for not updating for about nearly 1 month. I just moved to Japan and everything became so busy for the past month and guess what? The dorm where I am living now has this one area that is too similar (or I could say as 'exactly the same') as the one described in chapters 1 and 2! I was so shocked to the point that I started to imagine all the incidents that happened in these two chapters :D Maybe I can start hoping that I can meet Atsumu and Osamu-like twins somewhere there lol

Mid May, the cool and warm spring season had gone leaving everyone behind with the hot and humid summer. Summer in Japan was something you should not make a joke of, especially the temperature and the humidity. You were guaranteed to be sweating like a waterfall whenever you were not inside a room with air cond.

Fortunately, the research room that kept the two most expensive experimental equipment, namely transmission electron microscopy (TEM) and her twin, scanning TEM (STEM), was really cold to the point that you always wanted to just stay there for the rest of the summer. You never knew the setting temperature of the room, but if you had to guess, it would be as cold as in late winter. It was more like the room had to be kept cold so that the equipment wouldn’t be broken due to overheating.

4:00 pm in the evening and you were done analyzing the sample using TEM. You called it a day because your brain couldn’t, or more accurately wouldn’t want to think anymore. Shutting down the TEM required a lot of steps that took several minutes in order to let the electron beam to cool down over time so that it wouldn’t cause the lens inside the TEM body to burn. If any part of the equipment was broken, it was not something a student or a teacher could fix. You need to call an expert. And if the expert said the equipment could no longer be used, that meant it was time to say goodbye to the USD 100,000 or more equipment.

4:12 pm, the TEM was shut down according to the guidance that had been passed down for generations. You then took the stairs and walked back to your study room two floors above. Checking the phone would be the first thing you do after trapping yourself inside the cold research room for the whole day because most likely you would not open the phone when you were using the TEM.

You just reached your study room and slid open the phone lock.

_What? 8 missed calls from Osamu?_

Scrolled down a bit and noticed you got one message from him at 13:47.

[Osamu]: Are you busy? Tsumu is unconscious, his coach said he suddenly passed out during the practice. He is now at the hospital where you got your arm treated. Come here if you have time.

_Atsumu._

You instantly forgot about the summer heat that you constantly complained about. You no longer could feel how tired you were after doing research since morning. You did not even remember you still had not eaten lunch. Your mind was swirling with fears for all the possible scenarios that might happened to Atsumu.

_Hamstring strain?_

_Shin splints?_

_Rotator cuff tendinitis?_

_Patellar tendinitis?_

_ACL tear?_

You immediately grabbed your bag, took two steps at a time, and ran toward the nearest station that was about 100 meters away from the building. Sweat pooled down your back with your bag vigorously shook in chaotic directions. You dialed Osamu’s number while running but the call went directly to voice mail. You left a message “I am coming.”, and pressed ‘End’. You swung both of your arms again for as fast as they could so that you could boost the running speed.

You reached the entrance of the station when you saw a big notice written in red color that says the trains were not operating at the moment due to some unexpected mechanical problems.

_Shit!_

You took your phone that had been inside your hand, and clicked Google Maps. Your hands were shaking when trying to enter the hospital name. The shaking was either you were just too tired for running after having a tiring day doing research, or you were really worried if anything bad happened to Atsumu.

_Please Atsumu, please be fine._

You mistakenly clicked the wrong alphabet repeatedly. You cursed, quite loud. Some people turned their heads and looked at you. After several attempts, you successfully entered the hospital name and waited for a few seconds for the application to navigate you through the shortest direction from Kobe University to the hospital. You analyzed it in less than two minutes and memorized it as much as you could. You grabbed the phone tightly back inside your right hand and started running right away.

Throughout your runs, your mind was telling you not to sprint, but your heart told you a different thing that could cause your tendon to be torn again. Even though you wanted to see Atsumu as soon as possible, you need to keep the run at a normal pace or otherwise you might end up not being able to run for the rest of your life. It wasn’t the run that you wanted to keep, but if you really ended up with torn tendon and could no longer run, that would make you not be able to see both Atsumu and Osamu for as soon as possible when you wanted to see them. You needed to save your legs, for yourself and for them.

_Don’t sprint. Don’t sprint. Don’t sprint._

After several turns and a few hundred meters of run, you slowed down your speed to check the Google Maps again and see which direction you should go next. Your hand was shaking quite badly to the point you had a hard time clicking the application accurately. This time the shaking was because you were really worried about Atsumu.

_Please please stop shaking!_

You grabbed your shaking right hand with your left, trying to reduce the trembling movement, and it worked, somehow. You clicked the Google Maps again and checked the directions before you went back on the track and started running again.

The warm humidity of the summer made you feel sticky and suffocated. Your clothes and hair, slicked with perspiration, cling to your skin. Sweat rolled down your skin in thick, salty beads. You could feel your heart throbbing inside your chest. Your skin felt like it was roasting. You began bouncing slightly as you run, which wore you out pretty quickly, but you didn’t stop.

47 minutes later you saw the familiar red cross that had been with you last November. It was too familiar that you even noticed the broken LED lamps at the corner of the cross were not fixed yet since you got admitted here about half year ago. Legs were still running.

You entered through the main door and went straight to the counter on the right to ask for Atsumu’s hospital room number. Only when you reached the counter, you let your legs to take some rest before you were back running again to the told room number. Waiting for the nurse to type something on her desktop felt like forever, it was like the time itself had extended for hours. You could not wait any longer.

_Please please what is his room number?_

“Miya Atsumu San’s room number is 406, miss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I won't be too busy next week so that I can update the next chapter. I hope, yeah, I hope.


	18. "I want you to be happy too, Atsumu."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the only thing that Atsumu wanted to hear was...

“Miya Atsumu San’s room number is 406, miss.” The nurse’s eyes were still locked on the desktop screen though she was already halfway standing to walk towards you. Without waiting for her, you ran right away towards the elevator after getting Atsumu's hospital room number. The panic had made you forget to thank the nurse.

“Miss, please don’t run!” The nurse who gave you the room number shouted from the counter.

_Sorry!_

You didn't turn back, but you made a mental note to properly apologize to her later.

You reached the elevators after one turn to the left from the counter. As expected, many patients and several doctors were waiting for the elevators.

_No, not the elevator. Too many people. It will take too much time._

You abruptly turned your body back toward the counter and looked for the stairs. The pain you felt after running still had not gone and your legs could literally make you collapse at any time. Far from the elevators on the other side of the hospital, you saw a green sign 'EXIT' and you ran toward it passing the counter.

_406\. 406. 406._

"Miss! Don't run!" The same nurse warned you again for running, which you _had_ to ignore it for the second time.

_Fourth floor. His room is on the fourth floor._

You took two steps at once. The phone was still in your hand. You didn’t know and didn’t care how messy the stuff inside your bag was now. You didn’t care even the slightest just how messy your hair was too. Your head was full of Atsumu's condition whether he was doing okay or dying on the fourth floor above. Heart pounding, rasping throat, leaden feet, heavy legs. You were panting, breathing really heavily. Your muscles were screaming for some rest and your lungs wanted more oxygen.

_Atsumu, please be fine. Please, please, I am begging you._

You banged open the door that connects the stairs to the fourth floor. It was loud enough that the echo was reflected back through the vertical pathway of the stairs.

You turned your head to the left and right, looked for the one with room numbers that decrease toward 400. Still panting heavily, you fast-walked. You did not run this time not because you remembered what the nurse said, but you were simply too exhausted for running again. You went to check the room one by one until you found the one with number 406 with the name ‘Miya Atsumu’ written next to it. Your hand was slightly trembling and you slid open the door to his room a bit too strong. It hit the end of the sliding track quite loud, loud enough that you could hear the echo was travelled into the room.

Atsumu who was sitting on the bed was shocked at the loud bang sound, but he was more shocked seeing you panting heavily, looking all messy. Osamu who was sitting next to Atsumu’s bed was just as shock as him.

“You- Atsumu-“

You tried to speak but your lungs really needed the oxygen now. Each inhale was really big and heavy that you didn’t have even a single second to say a word. What you could do now was just walking toward Atsumu’s bed with legs of yours that could barely stand anymore. Your hair probably looked like a male lion now, all messy here and there.

You sat at the chair on Atsumu’s left. You breathed in as much as the lungs commanded you to.

“Water?”Osamu offered you a bottle of water from the other side of the bed. You nodded and drank 3/4 of it in one breath. You paused for a while before finishing the remaining 1/4 of the drink.

After several more heavy breath-in, the lungs finally gave you the chance to talk.

“Atsumu, you- you okay?” You were still panting but not as bad as a few seconds ago. “I got a message from Osamu that you suddenly passed out during your practice and-“ You breathed in more oxygen. “And you went unconscious and that you got admitted to the hospital and-“ You paused a little. “And I ran all the way from my university because the trains are not operating due to only God knows what the causes are, then I- after I arrived here,” Your index finger was pointing toward the stairs that couldn’t be seen from where you were at right now. "I took the stairs from the first floor up to the fourth floor and-“

You held tightly Atsumu's left hand inside both of yours.

“And I am really glad that you are fine, Atsumu. I am really glad.” Your voice was shaking.

“I really thought you got yourself injured, like, really injured and if that happens, you wouldn’t be able to go to the Olympics and your dream of becoming an international volleyball player will be crushed- gone,.. forever.” You knew very well what you said.

“I am hungry, I am going to eat some food.” Osamu suddenly stood up from his chair.

“Osamu" You turned your head to him, "Thanks for the message.” Your hands were still gripping Atsumu’s.

Osamu nodded slightly and curled his lips up a bit before leaving the room.

“Atsumu, really, what happened?” Your almost-cry eyes were showing and it tells enough story about just how worry you were for the past nearly one hour since you got the news that Atsumu was admitted to a hospital.

“I think I just worked a bit too hard.” Atsumu said in a light tone, to ease the atmosphere. “I mean, I want to win the Olympics really bad, for you.” He said with a worried face. Worried about you that you were worried about him.

“Atsumu..” You said very slowly with a shaking voice.

“I even got scolded by my coach for not resting well.” He tried to smile to make you calm.

“Atsumu, please listen to me.” You gripped his hand even more tightly.

“I am really happy that you help me realize my long-dead dream that I myself could no longer able to reach. You are not giving up on the dream that I longed to achieve.” One drop of tear was threatening to race down over your cheeks.

“Whenever I think about it, I- I- I always ended up crying, I am too happy that- that- there is someone out there who really cares about me.” He was locked into your eyes.

“But please, Atsumu,” You caressed his hand, gently and softly.

“I want you to be happy too. I want you to do something you like for yourself too. You like volleyball, you enjoy playing it, so do all of these for yourself. Don’t-“ The tears were finally racing down your cheeks mixed with sweat that you forgot to wipe.

“Don’t get yourself too overwhelmed by me. I want you to be happy too, Atsumu.”

“Please, Atsumu.” You raised his left hand that had been inside yours and brought it close to your forehead, like you were begging for something. You closed your eyes and let the tears fell to the white and clean bed sheet.

“Please Atsumu, love your life too. Love your life as much as you love volleyball. I’ll be a thousand times happier seeing you enjoy the things you really like to do, enjoy it for yourself.” Droplets of tears were still pouring from your eyes.

“[Y/N]? D-don’t cry ok?.” Your hands were still holding his. He was intently listening to you seconds ago before got panicked seeing you cry. He didn’t expect you to cry, he didn’t know what to do. There wasn’t a tissue box next to his that he always offered to you when you cried.

“Sorry, I am just- It really worries me when I see you get too overwhelmed with wanting to win the Olympics _for me_.” You raised your head and finally looked at Atsumu’s beautiful golden eyes.

“I just want you to be happy too, Atsumu. You had done more than enough for me. I am already happy being together with you like this.” His panic was gone the moment you said your last sentence. He probably had forgotten that he just got admitted to the hospital. He showed a very brief shocked expression before he smiled widely. A very tender smile. The smile that you really loved to see.

“Thank you, thank you for caring about me.” Atsumu said while he gripped back both of your hands with his big hand. Your two tiny hands were now in his.

“You're right, [Y/N]. I will enjoy my life to the max with my volleyball.” He put his free right hand on your cheek. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I still love you and I will win the Olympics for you no matter what.” He then caressed your wet cheek, wiped the tears, and kissed you on your forehead.

“I love you, [Y/N]." He looked into your eyes. "Very much".

You smiled and let his hand wiped your tears.

_These warm hands of his, hands that hold his big dream, hand that he uses to toss and spike, hands that make his dream comes true._


	19. “Hmmmmm.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One always had a better chance than the other one to be with the person they loved

"You're right, I will enjoy my life to the max with my volleyball.” Atsumu put his free right hand on your cheek. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I still love you and I will win the Olympics for you no matter what.” He then caressed your wet cheek, wiped the tears, and kissed you on your forehead.

“I love you, [Y/N]." He looked into your eyes. "Very much".

You smiled and let his hand wiped your tears.

“Hellooooo, Miya Atsumu San!!! How are you doing!?” Atsumu’s doctor suddenly went inside the room without knocking on the door. The doctor’s sudden appearance made both of your hands and his parted away, awkwardly.

You stood up immediately from the chair with your hands at the back as if you were trying to hide something. Meanwhile, Atsumu tried to give the default easy-going expression of his as if nothing happened.

“H-hey Doctor Gojo, I am doing good!” Atsumu was trying his best to shoosh away the awkward situation.

“Oops, did I come at the wrong time?” The doctor said playfully with his index finger pointing from Atsumu to you repeatedly, knowing he really had just come at the wrong time though he had no idea what had just happened.

The doctor then stared at you for several seconds, quite long, as if trying to confirm something. But you kept looking down because you were too shy at the fact that maybe the doctor had seen and heard what had just happened earlier between you and Atsumu. It was really not something so big that needs to be hidden from others, but it was simply that you were too shy. That was all.

“You! [Y/N] San!” The doctor said, quite loud, almost shouted. You lifted your head quickly, maybe a bit too quickly, to see who had just called your name out of nowhere.

“You are-“ You squint your eyes as if you were attempting to see the doctor more clearly though he was standing right in front of you, though you knew exactly who he was. “Ahh! The handsome Doctor Satoru!” You were both shocked and happy to see your favorite doctor again. The kind yet evil, calm yet chaotic, cute yet handsome doctor who treated you when your arm was injured.

“You remember my name very well, [Y/N] San. I am so happy! Good job, [Y/N] san, good job!.” The doctor hugged you tightly inside his long yet strong arms and patted your head lightly and repeatedly. “So, how is your arm?” He held both of your arms with his hands. He surely was very happy to have his patient remembered the nickname that he was proud of.

“It is good! Thank you for treating me, Doctor Satoru.” You smiled back at him because you were indeed too very happy to see him again.

“W-what kind of name is that!?” Atsumu jolted from his bed. The bed shook very much. “’The handsome Doctor Satoru’? What kind of nickname is that? Why the heck did you ask her to call you by your first name?” His voice was a bit too loud that you surely could hear the room was filled with his echoed voice. He was not mad, of course, but it was too obvious that he was jealous. You found it cute seeing Atsumu was getting all jealousy like that. You smiled.

“I am more handsome than you!” He growled like a puppy who was defending his territory.

“Owhhhhh~ Are you jealous, Miya San?” The doctor smirked. He knew it was the right time to tease Atsumu. Instead of releasing your arms, he put his right arm on your shoulder. Grabbed you quite tight, just to make Atsumu boils even more.

"Damn you 'Very-much-not-handsome Doctor from Hospital Kobe'!" Atsumu growled even more. 

_He is so cute omg haha >.<_

"Get your hands off her or I am not going to pay the bill!" Atsumu knew very well how to threaten the doctor, in his own way. You chuckled at his aggressive yet cute expression.

"Oh no! Don't do that please. I have three dogs to feed." Doctor Satoru instantly released his arm from your shoulder. He knew very well that feeding dogs were more important than anything else.

Atsumu suddenly stopped for a second, considering something. This talented and professional MSBY volleyball player crossed his arms, pouted a little, looking in the opposite direction than the doctor, sitting on the bed. Mad, but not actually mad. Flustered, but not actually flustered.

"What are your dogs' names?" He finally peeked a little at the doctor.

"Ohhhh you are a dog person, aren't you? I know I know, everyone loves dogs." For unknown reasons, the doctor felt proud of something. "I named them 'Y', 'M', and 'N', cute right?!"

Atsumu instantly turned his entire body to the doctor.

"HUH?? You named the dogs an alphabet? Are you- are you being serious? For real??" Atsumu was in total disbelief, even you too.

"Yeah, well, because I couldn't come up with a good name, so I chose a random alphabet." 

"Unbelievable." Atsumu only could sigh. 

"Anyway, let me check you." Doctor Satoru walked toward Atsumu, and did the checking on his eyes and chest.

"You are all good, Miya San," He put the stethoscope back and ...

_SLAP!!_

"You are good to go tomorrow morning!" The doctor smiled widely, knowing he had just won over Atsumu over something that you guessed only men understand.

"Damn that hurts!!!" Atsumu complained while rubbing the back of his left shoulder that just got slapped really hard by Doctor Satoru.

_Ouch! That must be really hurt._

"By the way, where is your twin?" The doctor asked.

"Osamu? He should be at the food court now. He said he was hungry." Atsumu repeated what Osamu had said earlier, while rubbing his shoulder that had turned red, "Damn you, this hurts so much!!"

"Hmmmmm, I see."

"Don't 'hmm' me!!!"

The doctor's 'hmm' was not for Atsumu's complaint, it was referred to as the answer to where his twin was. He said it without trying to explain any further what he tried to imply with his long hmm. But, your instinct said that he was hinting at something.

You unconsciously turned your head to the door and saw a big dark silhouette around the corner. The silhouette seemed to have been standing there quite a long time before you saw it left.

_Osamu?_


	20. "I’ve just gotten my Olympics schedule!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Atsumu said he would win the Olympics for you, then he would win it for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let's start our 2021/01/01 with a happy Atsumu-Osamu chapter! Yeayyy!

In the next two months, you, Atsumu, and Osamu barely met each other. Everyone was busy with their own stuff. Atsumu’s practice schedule was very packed, preparing for the upcoming Olympics tournament. He didn’t even have time to visit Osamu’s restaurant like he usually did. Meanwhile, Osamu himself had dozens of orders coming almost every single day. And you, with thesis defense that was around the corner, writing a thesis and preparing the presentation were the only things that kept you stayed up late every day.

It was mid-July, a very hot and humid summer. Hotter and more humid than in June. You were done observing the nanometer-sized sample with the TEM equipment. You finally got the results you wanted, after an uncountable amount of failures. All you needed to do now was to sit at the study table in the laboratory office, then analyze the results, and continue writing the thesis.

3:46 pm

Your phone buzzed with a message from a group chat you shared with Atsumu and Osamu. When the first time the twins suggested to have a group chat, Atsumu insisted on naming the group with three volleyball icons. Osamu disagreed, he wanted three onigiri icons instead. You were actually fine with both suggestions but because none of the twins wanted to have the other twin’s icon, so you suggested a different idea instead; three foxes icons [🦊🦊🦊]. The twins agreed instantly, much to your surprise.

[Atsumu]: I’ve just gotten my Olympics schedule!

You slid open the lock and started chatting.

[You]: Really?? When is your match?

[Atsumu]: It's...

[Atsumu]: My team will be up on August 3, Tuesday

_Hmm? August 3?_

[You]: What time?

[Atsumu]: Morning, 10:00 am

_I have a thesis defense on the next day.. August 4._

Nearly half a minute passed with no reply from you, which somehow made Atsumu uneasy.

[Atsumu]: Will you be free, [Y/N]?

[You]: Yeah I will be free on August 3, but..

You were still typing but, well uneasy Atsumu was panicked.

[Atsumu]: What???

[You]: I have a thesis defense on the following day at 2:30 pm

[Atsumu]: Thesis defense????!!!!

[Osamu]: Thesis defense?!

Out of nowhere, Osamu who had been a ghost reader made his appearance.

[Atsumu]: Hey, if you are busy, it’s okay you know, you don’t have to come. I mean thesis defense is important

[You]: It’s okay! I will come! Don’t worry. I will come and cheer for you!

[Osamu]: I will cheer for you too, Tsumu (kiss icon)

[Atsumu]: Shut up, Samu

[Osamu]: I will come anyway. I got my permission already to open an onigiri stall on the Olympics day, so

[Osamu]: Look forward to my cheer, Tsumu (another kiss icon)

[Atsumu]: (face with rolling eyes icon).

[You]: You two really love each other (laugh icon)

[Atsumu]: NOOO

[Osamu]: NO!

[You]: Anyway, I can come but I don’t think I can stay in Tokyo for days. I need to go back to Kobe early morning on the next day

[You]: I am sorry, Atsumu

[Atsumu]: Hey, it's okay! It's really okay!

_I am really really sorry Atsumu._

_Mmm!!!!_

You then remembered what Osamu said earlier about him had gotten permission to open an onigiri stall on the Olympics day.

_Oh! Osamu is going to Tokyo too! Maybe I can ask his help to drive me back to Kobe... because.._

[You]: Hey Osamu, when will you go to Tokyo? What time?

_because for sure there won't be any trains operating before dawn, so.._

[Osamu]: August 2, I'll go around noon. You can come with me, if you want

_Ohhhhh yess! I get a free ride to Tokyo heheheeee_

[You]: Can I??? Really??? Thank you, Osamu! (a dancing bear icon)

[Atsumu]: What is this? You are going to leave me, Samu??? (a dramatic crying icon)

[Osamu]: You are going to Tokyo like days before us, Tsumu. Stop complaining

[Atsumu]: (pout icon) x 5

_Wait, what I wanted to ask was the other one!!! I need to ask his help to drive me back to Kobe, or otherwise I can't have my thesis defense on time!!_

_How should I ask him??_

[Osamu]: Oh! [Y/N], I can drive you back to Kobe too on the next day. I only got my stall permission for one day anyway so I have to go back to Tokyo on the next day

[You]: Oh god, really Osamu? Thank yoouuu!

[Atsumu]: What?! Now you are going to leave your handsome twin alone in Tokyo, Samu?

[Osamu]: Dear God, Tsumu. I am done talking with you

[Atsumu]: (cry icon) x 8

[You]: Haha! You two really like to quarrel over everything (ROFL icon)

_They do really like each other. They are lucky to have each other._

[Atsumu]: Samu started it first

[Osamu]: Nah I am not talking with you, Tsumu

_You can watch them quarreling like this for the rest of the day._

[You]: I will cheer for you Atsumu, and thanks Osamu :)

[You]: I need to go back to writing my thesis, so got to go :D

[Atsumu]: GOOD LUCK [Y/N]!!! Don't forget to take enough rest

[Osamu]: Good luck, don't forget to eat

[You]: Thank you~

You locked back your phone and were ready to write again the thesis you had finished just about only 5% overall. Your phone buzzed again with a personal message from Atsumu.

[Atsumu]: I will win it for you. Watch me

Atsumu's personality can flip 180-degree when his mode changed from joking to serious, and vice versa. You would often see him laughing, joking, and quarrel with Osamu most of the time, but when it came to volleyball and _you_ , he would take these matters seriously. Whatever he said about things that were related to volleyball and also you, he would make sure he would fulfill it. If he said that he would win the Olympics, then he would win it for you.

And that made you really happy. You unconsciously smiling at your phone. The person sitting next to you chuckled.

_I must be looking like an idiot for smiling at my phone screen._

[You]: Thanks, thanks a lot, Atsumu (bear hug icon)

[You]: I’ll watch you from back, I will see you win the game!

[You]: And please don’t forget to enjoy it for yourself too!

[You]: Good luck!

[Atsumu]: Thanks, [Y/N] I love you (love icon)


End file.
